The Strong Will Survive
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Modern WE. Elizabeth's life couldn't be better, she was the best at her profession, until threats become a reality. Elizabeth runs to the one person she knows that can help her, the one she trusts...
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Alrighty everyone, this is my modern WE fic, you'll like it just give it a shot. Well, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury…" Elizabeth locked eyes with every single member of the jury, men, women, young and old were going to listen and believe her. "The defendant was clearly doing nothing wrong, as the tape told you. My client was not clearly identified by any of the prosecutor's witnesses. Jack Sparrow should be a free man. In our country, you are innocent until proven guilty. My client is clearly innocent, he was not there when that bank was robbed."

Elizabeth then turned to the prosecutor in the case James Norrington. "Mister Norrington did manage to bring up my clients shadowed past, but can you condemn a man for a single act, based upon his entire life? No, people change." Elizabeth then looked at Jack Sparrow. "My client is a decent man, I know him, he is good, he is trying to change, and my word is golden." Elizabeth cast a big smile as the jury laughed. "In conclusion ladies and gentlemen, you must acquit my client of all charges. Thank you."

Elizabeth walked back to Jack and sat down next to him. "Oh you're good."

"Well, you got your money's worth." Elizabeth said as she wrote something down on a pad of paper.

"You were free." Jack smirked.

"Exactly, I am the best you could have gotten." Elizabeth smiled and patted his hand. "You'll be fine." Elizabeth then glanced over at James, who was fuming, he was fuming since he realized who was the public defender in the case.

"What do you think?" Jack asked nervously.

"They believed me. I say we'll have a verdict by the end of the day…at the latest." Elizabeth watched and listened as the judge in the case gave the jury their instructions and sent them on their way.

Two bailiffs then walked over and hand cuffed Jack and began to take him back to his cell. "I will be back in an hour." Elizabeth said.

Jack nodded and was lead away. Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and put her notes and paperwork in her briefcase. She noticed a shadow on the table. "That wasn't bad."

"I'm glad you think I was so good." Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and looked up at James.

"He's guilty as sin."

"You have the burden of proof counselor, not me." Elizabeth stood up and picked up her case. "It wasn't a bad try."

"Thanks." They walked out of the courtroom shoulder to shoulder. "Well, see you later."

"By the end of the day James." Elizabeth winked and headed toward the cells.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW

"Turner, get in here!" Will Turner ducked his head into his Captain's office.

"Yes sir?" Will walked in and stood straight.

"I got an assignment for you." Captain Washburn handed Will a folder.

"A stakeout? Cap, come on!" Will clenched the folder in his hand. "I'm a detective, shouldn't you give a rookie this, shouldn't I get..."

"You'll get what I give you." Will bit his tongue.

"Alright fine." Will quickly took himself out of the office and went to cool off.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"Jack, once you get the verdict, and if you are released, you need to lay low for a while. Norrington is itching to get you back in there." Elizabeth said as she laid out the plans for Jack. "Here." Elizabeth showed him a sheet of carbon paper.

"What's this?"

"A room at the Copley. The reservation is under your name, it's for the night, so don't make it last longer than that." Elizabeth smiled. "I'll give it to you after the verdict."

"Thanks Elizabeth. You're very confidant." Jack said smirking at the lawyer.

"Oh yes, very." The bailiff walked in.

"Ms. Swann, the jury is back." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Let's go." Elizabeth smiled.

"In the case of Jack Sparrow versus the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, we the jury find the defendant not guilty…" Elizabeth did a dance in her head. Not guilty, that was a lovely sound.

"Mister Sparrow you are free to go." The judge hit his gavel and court was adjourned.

"Elizabeth, if there is anything I can do for you, ever, you just let me know." Jack said as he hugged her.

"I don't need any help you can give me." Elizabeth said with a smirk. Jack looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm not stupid." Elizabeth raised her brow to let him know that she knew he had done it.

"You're a smart girl Ms. Swann." Jack shook her hand and left the courtroom a free man.

"So what are your plans after this?" James asked.

"Nothing but home and a shower. Why?"

"How about a drink to celebrate?" James offered.

Elizabeth smiled. "You're buying."

"Of course."

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"So why aren't you at a big firm? Why be a public defender?" James grimaced as he sipped his beer.

"My Dad was always a public servant…why should I be any different? Besides the people I defend can't afford a lawyer…people who can afford a big time defense attorney can…I don't know, it seems more charitable." Elizabeth shrugged. "Becoming a public defender just I don't know, seems more rewarding."

"You don't need the money…"

"No, I don't." Her father was the Governor of Massachusetts, and a wealthy man himself even before he won the office, money wasn't important to her.

"Then why defend someone like Sparrow? Someone who does have the money, who looked guilty as hell, and is so damned dirty."

"Because James, everyone is innocent till proven guilty. Jack asked for a public defender, it is his right, and I simply obliged because I work for him basically." Elizabeth sipped her merlot. "Jack Sparrow is a good man who doesn't deserve to go to jail, for a crime he didn't commit. You know your detectives railroaded him, and you didn't have the evidence to back it up."

"Maybe…" James shrugged. "Or maybe you are just that convincing."

"Sure it could have been that." Elizabeth thought back to the one case she did lose. The evidence was airtight, the lead detective was precise and perfect in every part of the investigation…William Turner, yes, that was his name.

"Let me take you home." Elizabeth looked up at James. James had a look in his eye, pure lust…

"No, I can walk myself home. Thank you anyway." Elizabeth picked up her briefcase and purse and made her way out of the bar.

Elizabeth's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ms. Swann, this is Hector Barbossa." Elizabeth froze in her steps.

"Hello Mister Barbossa, how can I help you?" Hector Barbossa was a local thug, plain and simple.

"I was wondering if you had considered my offer." Elizabeth bit her tongue.

"I told you Mister Barbossa, I work for the public, not you."

"Consider my offer tripled."

"No."

"You are making a mistake." She heard the anger in his voice.

"Have a nice night." Elizabeth hung up the phone.

(A/N) Ah, what do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am surprised that this is the first time most of you have read a Modern WE. I admit, I kind of like the modern twist, but most moderns are in JE form, which I also like, so I figured since I gave the JE twist a try, why not WE? I am a huge reader, everyone between James Patterson, Nelson DeMille, and my all time favorite Catherine Coulter. These authors manage to put out a good thriller, but get the emotional impact, Catherine Coulter's FBI series, I totally recommend to anyone who's into a good read. James Patterson, at least for a guy, rights a woman's point of view splendidly.

I do live in the Great State of Massachusetts, therefore, since I've barely been out of the state, need to include it in my modern fic! Hello Boston is the best city in the entire world! Its got that New York feel, yet its still homey.

This chapter's rating is up there, there is a graphic seen…but its relevant to the story as you'll soon find out. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own potc!

Elizabeth zipped up her jacket as she inhaled the frosty cold air. After her drinks with James, she realized it was still early in the evening, enough time for a jog. She jogged away from her Beacon Hill apartment and started towards Tremont street. She often wondered as she jogged along the Common Gardens, what even happened to the benefit of the doubt, faith in your fellow man. Apparently no one had faith in anyone anymore.

Elizabeth picked up the pace as she went through the North end. She reached the Coast Guard station, and turned around. Hector Barbossa had hounded her for months, he wanted her to become his legal counsel, for three times her annual salary. She refused, she wouldn't defend a man who could afford a lawyer, she was a public defender, he knew she defended those who couldn't.

Elizabeth then felt someone behind her. Elizabeth glanced back…and pumped her legs as fast as they would carry her.

The man dressed completely in black grabbed her and pulled her into an alley, covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "You made a huge mistake."

Elizabeth felt herself stiffen with fear. "You are such a pretty thing, I hate doing this to you." Elizabeth started sobbing, she didn't want to die.

He took out a piece of cloth and gagged her mouth. He then pushed her deeper into the alley, and onto the floor. She saw the glitter of the gun in the moonlight. But what she had thought wasn't going to happen. He put the gun on top of a dumpster. He was unzipping his pants.

Elizabeth struggled to get up. "No, no, no, not getting up. You give me a hard time…well, I know your daddy…" Elizabeth stopped. No, he couldn't hurt her father. "So you're going to be a good girl for me…" He then proceeded to do the unthinkable.

Elizabeth's fingernails scraped the pavement and her insides burned with a pain that was immeasurable. Elizabeth's mind raced, please, just let him stop…an anger boiled in her…she was helpless…then she felt her world go dark.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth woke with a gnawing pain in her abdomen. After glancing around her she saw that the horrible nightmare was a reality. Elizabeth got her bruised body to its feet and looked at herself. Her clothes were ripped, her pants were around her ankles, everything was ripped up, even on the inside. She covered herself up as best as she could.

Everything was numb, except the anger. Elizabeth knew what she had to do…she had to get to the police. Elizabeth had seen too many women destroy evidence…no this couldn't happen to her, it would kill her. Elizabeth forgot where she was for a moment…then realized there was a police station not far away. It took Elizabeth everything she had in her, all of the strength she could muster to walk that distance.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

It was midnight and Will Turner was still at his desk, still working on his ridiculous case. The station was moderately quiet, except for a few shouts here and there. "Hey Turner, someone here looking for you!"

Will grumbled and got up from his desk. When he walked into the waiting area, he saw Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, the very remarkable woman, the remarkable public defender who got Jack Sparrow off of a long jail sentence.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here? It's nearly midnight."

"Yes, I know…I…" He looked at her, she looked like she was roughed up. She usually was sleek and sophisticated, at least that's how he knew her when she defended a man that had murdered his wife…his case was airtight, she knew it.

"Elizabeth, why don't we…" He touched her shoulder, she jumped back. "Elizabeth…"

"Will, please, somewhere private." Will walked her into an empty interrogation room.

"Elizabeth, what happened?"

He watched her shake. "I went out for a drink with James tonight…"

"Did he rough you up?" Will didn't care he would kill the man.

"No, no. I went home and changed so I could go for a jog." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Will, I was raped tonight."

Will jolted, and went right into detective mode. "Where did this happen Elizabeth?"

"The North End…I can't be sure where…"

"Elizabeth we have to get you to the hospital, there are tests and evidence they need to collect." Elizabeth nodded.

First and foremost she needed to be checked out. "Will, would you come with me?" She looked completely shattered.

"Yes." Will helped her to her feet. He saw tears fall from her eyes. "Why did you come to me?" Will asked.

"You handled that case so well…no one could have defended it."

"Yes but…"

"Will, I trust you." Elizabeth looked at him closely.

"Alright…" Will helped her out the station and into his car. He then drove her to Massachusetts General Hospital.

WEWEWEWEWE

Will made a phone call to his Captain explaining what was happening. Will watched as Elizabeth emerged in a pair of hospital scrubs.

"Detective…" The doctor handed him a brown bag and several clear plastic ones. All of the evidence was in these bags.

"Thank you." Will gave Elizabeth his jacket. "We have to go back to the station for questioning…"

"Have you called my father?"

"Yes, he is on his way home right away."

Will watched the remarkable woman succumb to pain and pure emotional torture as she finally began sobbing. Will let her lean on him, he wasn't going to let her down, he would find out who had done this to her.

(A/N) Now, if you can guess the dilemma Miss Swann is in...you'll realize why I had to have the character have something this horrible happen to her. I'll give you another chapter, simply because one goes in hand with the other.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Let's run through this again." Captain Washburn bellowed in his big voice. Will rolled his eyes, Elizabeth had told her story seven times, and within the seven times her story did not change, there were no discrepancies.

Will watched Elizabeth look at him, she was tired, and broken…she needed to go home. "Captain Washburn, I have told you my story…I want to go home." Elizabeth said in the strongest voice she could muster.

Will was angry at Washburn, merely because she was the Governor's daughter was he being extra thorough, too thorough, she was a rape victim, she needed time and space. "I understand that Ms. Swann, but we have to be thorough."

"You have my written and verbal statement. I am going home." Elizabeth felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She needed to shower.

"Well, then I'll have one of our officers take you home." Washburn said casting Will an ignorant look.

"No Captain Washburn, Detective Turner can take me home."

"Ms. Swann, I assure you…"

Elizabeth rose from her chair and slammed her fists on the table. "Captain Washburn, Detective Turner will take me home! I am tired and I need to shower! I can still smell the bastard on me!" Elizabeth screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on Elizabeth, I'll take you home." Will took her by the shoulders before Captain Washburn could make an even bigger fool of himself.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said once they were in the car.

"For what?" Will asked.

"That outburst, it was really unnecessary."

"No, don't apologize." Will buckled his seatbelt.

"I don't remember his face." Elizabeth said as she shook her head. "I don't know what he looks like." Elizabeth shuttered slightly. "I don't recognize the voice...I don't remember it."

"You blacked out, most victims do…but eventually regain certain tidbits."

"Victim, that's what I am now." Elizabeth said sniffling. "What are you thinking?"

"About the case?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure if I should tell you. You're a victim, not the defense."

"Will, I trust you to be honest with me."

Will looked at her. "Honestly, in my mind there are three suspects…"

"Three?"

"Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa or someone from his organization, or James Norrington."

"It could be random." Elizabeth hated the idea that it was someone she knew.

"Usually not. We are going to have to establish an alibi for James, and Jack…Hector may be a bit more tricky…" Will looked over and saw she was crying so he stopped.

"Jack didn't do this."

"How can you be sure?"

"I sent him to the Copley after his acquittal. I told him to lay low for a few days." Elizabeth sniffed. "James is the District Attorney…he couldn't…"

"Elizabeth I am just trying to go through every possibility." Will said as he pulled into her street and parked.

Elizabeth opened the car door and walked to her door. Will stepped out and followed her. "Elizabeth, Hector Barbossa bothers me." Will said as she touched the top of the frame of the door and pulled out a key.

"He bothers me too." Elizabeth opened the door to her apartment.

"No, I think he may come after you." Elizabeth whirled around. "Elizabeth I don't think it's wise for me to leave you here alone."

"What do you suggest?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me staying until your father and his entourage gets here." Will said. Hector Barbossa was a dangerous man, and Will knew even if he wasn't behind her rape, he would sure come after her, to hurt her, perhaps even kill her.

"That's fine." Elizabeth mumbled and disappeared into a room. Will then heard the shower begin to run.

Will ran his hand through his hair. Whether or not Barbossa was after her, Elizabeth was in trouble. She needed someone to lean on, and she had turned to him. Their meeting before was short, she had interviewed him and questioned him on the stand. He found that she was intelligent, and very dedicated to her job. She also had a nose for sniffing out liars and good cops, while tearing apart the bad cops who didn't do their job. Anything to get her client free, she would do, it was her job, and she was pretty damned good at it. Cops hated her, she tore apart evidence and cases regularly, but Will, and perhaps a few other cops respected her. She kept them on their toes, and even Will himself was a bit defensive when he first met her almost a year ago.

_"Detective Turner, I'm Elizabeth Swann, I am representing…" Will watched her walk into the station in her black suit, looking ready to kill._

"_Ms. Swann I know who you are." Will said shortly._

_  
"Good, I have a few questions to ask you. Where can we sit?" Elizabeth looked around the station. Will looked at her and thought she was the best looking woman he had ever seen, her eyes were gorgeous, a piercing hazel he had never seen before._

"_Not here. I am busy on a case."_

"_Well, if you won't talk with me..."_

"_I didn't say that." _

"_Well, Detective Turner, I suggest you make yourself a bit more clear please." Elizabeth said as she leaned against his desk. "I'll be waiting." She started whistling._

_Will smiled. "Alright we can go for a walk."_

_Elizabeth looked at him. "That's fine, just please call me Elizabeth, Ms. Swann makes me sound old." She said with an engaging smile._

_  
"Fair enough, I'm Will, no detective in front of it…it makes me sound old." _

That walk lasted for over an hour with the all of her questions answered, and perhaps a bit more. The next time they spoke to each other was on the stand, and after that it was passing glances and smiles when she had to go interview another officer.

Now he was investigating her rape. Somehow Will felt guilty, incredibly guilty for letting this happen to her. Although none of it his fault, Will just felt if he had enough guts…if he had had the courage to ask her out to dinner, he had a feeling he would have protected her from this. Will shook the thought from his head, he had met the woman a few times, that was it.

The door to her bedroom clicked open and she emerged in a black velour track suit and her hair twisted in a towel to dry in. "Do you want something to drink?" She walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm alright." Will said. He followed her into the kitchen.

He watched her pull out a glass and fill it with water. She was thinking, her mind and body going back to last night. Slowly the glass slipped out of her hand and it crashed and shattered on the floor.

"Elizabeth?" Will noticed she hadn't looked down to the glass. He reached over and touched her wrist.

She pulled her hand back with such a force that she lost her balance and plunked down to the floor. Will got down on his haunches in front of her. "I'm so tired." Elizabeth mumbled as she looked at him, but she was looking past him, she was speaking with him, but she wasn't here with him.

"I'll clean this up…you need to rest." Will said.

"Yes, your right." Elizabeth slowly got to her feet and walked back to her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Will sighed, she was just as broken as the glass.

(A/N) Here you are, you got some of what happened during there first meeting, Next chapter, you meet the Governor.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) I have a couple of tests this week, so the next update will be Friday afternoon or so. Most of you have said that you like the way I handle rape scenes, the reason I don't write them too graphic is because you know what rape is, and for character development it's the emotional part that matters most. You'll see Elizabeth change, but you won't lose her more prominent traits. I can't remember who, someone asked if Will and Elizabeth were going to get together…can't tell you that! It would spoil the surprise!

This fic takes place in Boston, and don't worry, Will and Elizabeth, in my mind at least, do not have the thick Boston accent. I actually hate the way the Boston accent is in movies, they really sound wicked fake and ridiculous. I love my Bostonian accent…its wicked pissah!

Just for reference the Boston Commons, or Gardens is kind of like a central park. The Beacon Hill area, is the most expensive areas of Boston, located smack dab in the middle of it is the State House. The North End, is kind of the Italian portion of Boston, I mean it is gorgeous and smells delicioso! The Old North Church (one if by land, two if by sea) and the Paul Revere statue are in a small little park in the center. At the end of the Northie, you are at a Coast Guard station. As we go along and start going into other parts of Boston, I'll explain more. You all should visit Boston, it is really a worth while vacation!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth's father had arrived with Captain Washburn. "She's sleeping." Will said when he was greeted by the Governor.

"I imagine so." The Governor looked worried. "I am going to check on her."

The Governor walked into Elizabeth's bedroom, leaving Washburn to rip into Will. "What were you thinking? Staying here with her? Do you know what that looks like?"

"I look like a good cop. Hector Barbossa has threatened her, and she is in danger, and I won't leave her alone, so vulnerable that she can't defend herself."

"You won't be on this case Turner." Will ignored him and sat down on the couch. He himself was tired, he hadn't slept in almost two days.

WEWEWEWEWE

"Dad?" Elizabeth woke from a hazy sleep looking up at her father.

"Yes darling…" He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I want you to rest."

"I will. Is Will still out there?"

The Governor's brows furrowed. "Detective Turner? Yes he is." Elizabeth looked at her alarm clock, it was nearly five o'clock in the evening, she had gotten home at eleven…he waited all of this time. "Why?"

"Dad, I want him to take care of this case. He's the best detective I have ever come across." The Governor had been informed of the details of his daughter's rape and how she had been threatened by Barbossa.

"Are you sure? Captain Washburn is willing to take over."

"No, I want Will to be the lead." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I will make sure it's done." The Governor rose. "Get some rest darling." He kissed her cheek again.

"Detective Turner, I need a word with you." The Governor said soon as he shut Elizabeth's door.

"Yes Governor."

"My daughter wants you to be in charge of her case, which I am going to enforce on Captain Washburn. However, Hector Barbossa worries me, so I am also going to leave you in charge of her protection as well." Will was about to speak, but the Governor waved his hand. "You will be compensated, so do not worry. My daughter told me about you some time ago, so I know your good…especially since my daughter's word is good." Will then saw tears glisten his eyes. "She's my only daughter, take care of her."

"With my life sir." Will said.

"Thank you. I am going to stay here with my advisors, so I suggest you return to your apartment and pick up some things." Will was a bit shell shocked, stay here?

"Yes sir." Will walked out of Elizabeth's apartment with a sense of anxiety, he was in charge of her case, he was going to have to protect her, and that meant getting some trustworthy men on his side, because he knew he was going to need help.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

Will returned an hour later with a suitcase. The Governor told him he would be back in the morning, and that Elizabeth had been sleeping the entire time he had been gone. Will sat his suitcase on the floor beside the sofa and decided to set up 'shop'. He pulled out some blankets from the closet and an extra pillow. He took of his shoes, jacket, belt and tie. He was beyond tired, he was nearly a zombie. He then took his holster and placed it right beside him, keeping it close.

Will sprawled out on the sofa and closed his eyes. This was complicated, she was the Governor's daughter, and that meant he had to be on his best game, and had to shut down the burst of feelings he felt for Elizabeth a year ago. Will slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth woke slowly. Then suddenly reality hit her like a ton of bricks, she was alone now, she didn't hear anything, Will and her father must have left. Fear shook Elizabeth, what if one of them hadn't locked the door. Elizabeth got out of bed and slowly opened the door and peeked inside the living room.

She then heard something move on the sofa. Elizabeth froze with fear, someone was in her apartment. She couldn't see who was on the sofa, the high back was to her, so she had to walk around an end table to get a look, and that wasn't going to happen.

Elizabeth raced to the door and started flipping the locks. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned around when the lights came on.

"Will? What are you doing there?"

"Sleeping, what are you doing?" Elizabeth slowly slid to the floor.

"Trying to escape." Elizabeth felt a bubble of hysteria in the back of her throat.

Will crossed the room and sat down next to her. "Your father wants me to stay with you until we find out what's going on, which is fine with me, but, is it alright with you?" Will asked.

Elizabeth leaned into him. "Yes, but please I have a guest bedroom. You scared me…" Elizabeth looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't think either of us is sleeping well."

"No, I don't think we are." Will then helped her to her feet. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll shuffle myself to the bedroom."

"That's sounds like a plan." Elizabeth hugged herself. The phone then rang. "Hello." Elizabeth answered it.

"Does it hurt bitch!" Elizabeth screamed and dropped the phone. Will quickly picked it up and listened, he didn't hear anything.

"Elizabeth was that him?" Will grabbed her elbow to stop her from shaking.

"Yes, no, I'm not sure…" Elizabeth sat down on the sofa.

"What did he say?" Will sat down next to her and pulled her close.

"He asked if it hurt…" Elizabeth sobbed uncontrollably.

"I have to make a few calls. I have to have your calls monitored just in case he calls again." Will began to get up but Elizabeth held him there.

"Will, I don't want to stay here anymore…I don't feel safe in my own home." Elizabeth said with a whisper.

"Elizabeth I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you…besides if you run, your letting him win." Will said as he smoothed her hair back.

"I should know better." Elizabeth then slowly relaxed in his arms. She had fallen asleep, and Will was holding her, the phone call had shaken him as well. This had gone from bad to worse.

(A/N) I watched Elizabethtown today, and I thought it was a really sweet movie, really cute, but I'm sorry, Orlando should stick to his British accent…he just sounds sexier. Hehe…


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Review! This chapter moves on a bit!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"My keys…" Elizabeth fumbled around her apartment as well helped in the search effort. It was over four months since Elizabeth was raped, and now she felt she had to move on, no matter how much Will protested.

"I got them." Will held them up finding them on the bookshelf.

"Good." Elizabeth picked up her briefcase.

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked.

"I can't sit around here anymore." Elizabeth then looked to the ground. "Besides, it will distract my mind." Distract her from Barbossa. The threatening phone calls had stopped, they hadn't gotten one since that night so many days ago. The DNA found on Elizabeth hadn't matched anyone's on the database, so they came up with nothing.

"Alright, let's go." Will was going to stay with her until he knew she was safe inside her office, then pick her up at noon to escort her to a one o'clock hearing on a case she was working on.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"Keep your cell phone on, and call me if you need anything." Will said.

"Where will you be?" Elizabeth asked as she put her briefcase down on her desk.

"Talking to Jack Sparrow. I'm going to see what he's got, or what he doesn't have." Will smiled and saluted her as he left.

Elizabeth looked around her office. It seemed foreign and strange to her, nothing seemed to fit right. She felt empty inside, she felt so damned lost she knew eventually she would begin to lose herself in the mix of everything else swirling and spinning around her. She began to sit down and read some paperwork before the trial.

WEWEWEWEWE

"Your honor, the prosecution's case is ludicrous!" Elizabeth hollered. "I demand that my client be set free, I ask for a dismissal of all charges."

"On what grounds Miss Swann, telling me the prosecution is ludicrous is not enough. I need evidence." Judge Rowlings told her. Elizabeth found it so difficult to function, her client was accused of rape. Elizabeth couldn't think of a good idea…she was at a loss for words.

"Your honor…"

"Miss Swann I have heard enough. Bail is set at three hundred thousand dollars. Bailiff please take the defendant away."

Elizabeth slumped into her seat. This wasn't like her, she blew it big time. She could have had that man out on the street by now…but the funny thing was, she wasn't sure she wanted him out on the street. Elizabeth gathered up her papers and looked at the ADA, Norrington's right hand man, a Jeffery Jones, a pathetic excuse for a man, cheated on his wife and kids, now was looking at her and smirking. That burned Elizabeth in more ways than one.

WEWEWEWEWE

The first time after court, Elizabeth looked up from her paperwork was when she heard a knock on her door. "Elizabeth." James poked his head through the door. "I heard what happened are you alright?" He walked in and stood by her desk. Elizabeth sighed, he was trying to pry information about her rape from her, that wasn't happening, she didn't trust him.

"I'm fine thank you." Elizabeth felt uneasy in his presence since he had not been cleared completely of suspicion. In fact, the only one person who was cleared was Jack Sparrow, who had 'company' that night.

"Elizabeth, listen, why is this Detective Turner breathing down my neck? You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"He's doing his job." Elizabeth picked up some files and stood up. "Excuse me." She brushed by him and walked to the file room.

"Elizabeth, I know I was hitting on you pretty hard that night, but I wouldn't rape you…" Elizabeth walked into the file room he walked in behind her and shut the door. "Elizabeth, will you even look at me!" He spun her around. Elizabeth dropped the files and stared at him.

"Let me by…" Elizabeth's breathing hitched as the panic within her grew.

"Elizabeth, please."

"James let me out!" She pushed at his chest. He grabbed her wrists and held them firmly at her sides.

"Elizabeth listen to me…"

"No!" Elizabeth began to scream. Flashes from her memory began to flow into her. Bursts of light and sight thrust her mind and body into shock.

James let her go quickly. He left her there on the floor screaming and crying. Elizabeth slowly slipped her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

WEWEWEWEWE

Will thought Jack Sparrow was a good crook, but an honest one. Will questioned him about Elizabeth and found him to be rather straight forward, even offering his assistance. "Jack, hold on a minute." Will walked quickly to catch up to him.

"Hey boy wonder, how's it going?" Jack joked.

"Fine, listen, have you heard anything from Barbossa?"

"Nope nothing, but let me tell you, this guy is creepy and I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like this on our favorite lawyer. I guess he is in some hot water with the IRS and was looking for a good attorney."

"Elizabeth is a public defender, why would he want her?"

"First off, wouldn't it look good if the Governor's daughter was defending him? He'd some off smelling like a rose. Secondly, she's good, she's the best and she does it for free, that's mighty charitable…she comes off smelling like a rose."

"Thirdly?" Will asked.

"There was no third, never said there was." Will rolled his eyes.

"I want to thank you for your help."

"No problem. I told Elizabeth I owed her. She's a smart lady, I like her, when you go after the bastard give me a buzz, I'll send some of my boys after him." Will shook his hand and watched Jack Sparrow disappear into the crowd. Will then heard his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Will, please come get me." Will heard her voice shake.

"Elizabeth what happened?"

"It was James…he cornered me…and I freaked out." 

"Where are you?"

"In the file room, I haven't left…"

"Stay there, I'm on my way." Will ran back to his car. So completely angry, so ticked off that he might kill someone, and that someone might be James Norrington.

WEWEWEWEWE

"Elizabeth…" Will pushed open the door to the file room and saw Elizabeth sitting there, tears running down her face, she looked so completely jaded.

"I want to leave…" Will obliged. He helped her to her feet and look her away from there, as they were leaving he spotted James Norrington.

"Stay away from her do you hear me?" Will said.

"I didn't hurt her."

"You scared her, and that's enough for me. You haven't been cleared yet, so keep away from her. Do you understand?"

"I'll keep my distance." James walked away as Will pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

"You'll be okay. I need to stop at my apartment first though." Will looked at her.

"Yes, that's fine."

(a/n) What you all think?


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) I'm editing the chapters as I post them, so it may take a while. I will post one more chapter after this one…we need cliffies!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth just tell me what you're feeling." Elizabeth bit her tongue and rolled her eyes. Therapy wasn't helping her, she was a woman of logic and reason.

"I'm angry."

"Why?"

"Because I can't sit here and talk to you with my rapist out on the loose." Elizabeth got up. "I am sorry Doctor Kwon, I just can't." Elizabeth quickly left the small office. Will was waiting in the waiting room.

"What happened? You've only been in there ten minutes." Will chased after her. Will suggested her to see a therapist, as far as Will was concerned she wasn't feeling better, if anything, her pain was only killing her.

"Will I'm a woman of logic and reason. I fell apart when I was pushed by James the other day, I can't let that happen. I have to take an approach I can best deal with, a lawyerly approach. Evidence and motivation…"

"You need to protect yourself, in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry?" Elizabeth looked over to him.

"Just trust me."

"You're kidding?" Elizabeth looked at the gym floor.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Nope." Will looked at Elizabeth in her skirt and blouse. "You'll need to change out of that…" Will looked in his bag. "It'll be big, but I have an extra set of clothes."

Elizabeth looked at the shorts and Reebok shirt Will wore. In something a bit more casual, more casual than the typical suit and tie he wore, he looked very much in shape. His broad and muscular chest stretched out the Reebok in his shirt.

"So are you going to change or not?" Elizabeth grabbed the clothes.

Elizabeth returned in an oversized gray shirt, a pair of blue sweatpants tied very tightly, and she was barefoot. "Now, first lesson." Will said when he saw her. "Never forget to scream, you can't freeze. Sometimes the screaming will scare off any perp."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Well, then you learn to defend yourself. I'm going to grab you, I want you to fight me back." Will came up from behind her, hooking his arms around her waist. "Now fight me Elizabeth."

Elizabeth struggled to get away from him, but everything she did, she remained in his arms.

"Elizabeth instead of pushing me away, fight me. Bring your elbow into my face, quick and hard. Go." Elizabeth did just that, she hit him squarely in the face, sending him flying back. He quickly turned and grabbed her wrists. "Elizabeth fight!" Elizabeth brought her knee up to his groin, he blocked the blinding pain, thankfully. He let her go and looked at her. "Good, that's what you need to do. Use your will, your strength."

"But I don't want to hurt you." Elizabeth said panting.

"Alright then try these on." Will tossed her boxing gloves. Will walked over to the bag and held it still as she put her gloves on. "Now just hit the hell out of this thing."

"Just hit it?" 

"Yes. Make sure your arm is straight when you hit the bag." Will watched her and coached her as she hit the bag for almost and hour.

"That's really good." Will said.

"My shoulder is killing me." Elizabeth said as she rubbed it. 

"We'll get you some ice." Will walked out of the gym with Elizabeth shoulder to shoulder. There was a change in her he couldn't describe something glinted in her eyes, a final sense of power, she was beginning to take control over herself again, and he couldn't be any more happier for her.

"Are you feeling better?" Will asked.

"Yes." Will turned the ignition.

"Good, I'm glad." Will smiled.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"What's this?" Elizabeth looked at a thick manila envelope that was in the middle of the kitchen counter.

"Mine." Will snatched it from the counter.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth reached for it, but Will put it away.

"Will, let me see it."

"No."

"Fine." Elizabeth turned away. Will relaxed and put the envelope down. Elizabeth then quickly turned and snatched the envelope and pulled out the thick folder.

"What's this?" Elizabeth turned to look at him, her hurt expression felt like a knife in his heart.

"I just had to…um…"

"You had someone investigate me?" Elizabeth felt outraged.

"I had to."

"Why? There isn't anything you'll find in here that I wouldn't tell you." Elizabeth dropped the folder on the counter. "I have been honest, and have never held anything back pertaining to this investigation."

"Elizabeth I had someone investigate your past so that way I can find out if there are any other people who may want to hurt you." Will said. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

"Don't flip this on me Will. I trust you, you're probably the only person that I do trust!" Elizabeth shouted. "This is ridiculous…I mean what am I arguing about. I'm a case…nothing more." Elizabeth turned, but Will touched her shoulder.

"You're not just a case Elizabeth…you know that."

"Then start treating me like a human being, and stop dancing around eggshells." Elizabeth walked to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

WEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror. She hated herself. She loathed the way she was feeling. Dirty. Cheap. Worthless. She didn't feel worthy of anyone anymore, she didn't want anyone to want her. The bruises were gone now, but the scars, the emotional scars were still there, and weren't going anywhere.

Elizabeth hated to push Will away. He was the only one that she had pushed and had not left her alone, he was always there. She hadn't returned her father's phone calls for almost three weeks, eventually they stopped coming.

Elizabeth knew she was pushing Will away because he was getting close. She was slowly learning to enjoy his company, and she was setting herself up for heartache, soon enough this case would be closed and Elizabeth would have to deal with the world all alone.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hold on." Elizabeth wiped her tears and put on a nightgown. She walked to the door and opened it.

"I need to apologize."

"You don't have to." Elizabeth let him in her room.

"Yes I do." Will sighed. "I promise if anything ever comes up, I will talk to you first…" Elizabeth started to speak. "No, just say you'll forgive me."

Elizabeth smiled. "I forgive you."

"Good." Will stepped closer to her. "I made a promise to your father and you that nothing will ever happen to you. I will always protect you…" Will leaned in to kiss her.

Elizabeth felt the pain and burning in her abdomen, that night…Elizabeth pushed Will away from her and began shaking. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth backed away from Will, afraid.

"I'm so sorry." Will nodded and left.

Elizabeth sat down in the middle of her bed and hugged her knees to her chest and slowly rocked back and forth…


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Last Post until sometime next week, I'm not too sure how school is going to get going so, we'll see! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke in the middle of the night hearing the creaking of the floorboards in her apartment. Someone was walking around…and she knew Will's footsteps…this stepping was heavier…

Elizabeth then saw the door to her bedroom fly open. Elizabeth tried to scream but someone was already on her, clasping her throat.

"Both you and that Detective are getting too nosy. Leave everything alone Elizabeth, it isn't worth you or Turner dying over. Barbossa wants your brain, just give it to him." Elizabeth reached her hands up trying to grasp at anything, she couldn't breathe. "Now you see Barbossa sent me to talk to you…are you going to talk?" Elizabeth slowly nodded as he released his grip on her throat. Elizabeth turned to her side and started gasping for air. "Barbossa wants to speak with you." The man totally covered in black from head to toe handed her a piece of paper. "He expects a phone call."

"Did he send you to rape me?" Elizabeth looked into the man's eyes, he looked shocked, perhaps caught off guard.

"No. He simply wanted you to listen to me, and to give him a call." The man studied her. "You're not lying are you? Well, it's not my problem."

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth jumped as the man moved quickly to the door. She heard the door to her apartment close.

"Will!" Elizabeth raced off the bed and found Will laying in the doorway of his bedroom, his gun was across from him. Elizabeth realized he was trying to get to her, but it was too late. Elizabeth bent down and flipped Will onto his back. She took his face in her hands. "Will, get up." Elizabeth lightly slapped him in the face. There was blood trickling down the side of his face. "Will, please…"

Will moaned in pain. "Will, please open your eyes." Slowly his eyes opened, and immediate shock widened them. Will grabbed her arm.

"Did he hurt you?" Will saw the slight reddening around her neck.

"No." Elizabeth then touched the cut on his temple. "You need a doctor."

"No, this goes quiet for now." Will sat up holding his throbbing head.

"Will, you could have a concussion." Elizabeth helped him over to the coach.

"Then there's nothing they could do for me." Will looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" He touched her chin and turned her head, some bruising around her neck and chin was beginning to form.

"It was a message from Barbossa." Elizabeth handed him a slip of paper with a telephone number on it. "He wants me to call him."

"None of this is making sense." Will closed his eyes. "This is getting more and more convoluted."

"Will, he told us to stop investigating. And when I asked him if he was the one who raped me…he looked shocked, maybe even a little revolted by the idea that someone would do that." Elizabeth looked away. "Will, what if Barbossa didn't send anyone to rape me? Maybe he sent someone to scare me…I…" Elizabeth looked back at Will. "Will, he thought we were investigating Barbossa for something else."

"I don't know." Will stood up. "One thing is for sure is that we aren't safe here. Pack some clothes and anything of value, we are out of here in fifteen minutes."

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"Why aren't we going to your apartment?" Elizabeth asked as Will drove.

"Because if they know who I am, they know where I live."

"Yes but…" Will pulled over.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked as she took her bag from the back seat.

"You'll see."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Will knocked on the door of an apartment. Elizabeth didn't recognize the building, but she had a sinking feeling about it.

"Who the hell is barking at my door at three thirty in the damned morning!" Elizabeth gasped slightly.

Jack Sparrow opened the door looking quite disheveled. "Remember when you said you'd do anything for your favorite lawyer…now's the time to put your money where your mouth is." Will grasped Elizabeth's hand and pulled her into Jack's apartment.

"Alright, now I get some action!" Jack rubbed his palms. "So when are we going after the kingpin?"

"Not now. Right now we need a safe place to stay." Will said as he sat down with Elizabeth on Jack's sofa. "We were attacked tonight and Barbossa wants to make contact with Elizabeth."

"And how do you feel about all of this missy?" Jack asked Elizabeth who hadn't uttered a word since entering his apartment.

"I want to call him and find out what he wants." Elizabeth then got up and wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't feel safe anywhere. I need for all of this to end, because I am losing my patience."

Jack looked at Will. "You should see her tear apart a witness."

"Believe me I've seen her do it." Will stood up. "Alright we'll call him, but you need to sleep. We both do."

"I've got a spare bedroom that way…" Jack pointed to a closed door. "Be my guest…I'm going back to bed."

"What if someone followed us here?" Elizabeth asked once Jack had left.

"No one did, I was being careful."

"I can't sleep."

"Neither could I." Will stared at her back, he needed her to be strong, and she wasn't, she was literally falling apart at the seams. "I'm going to figure out a place, a safe place for us to stay for the next couple of days while we plan."

"Someplace serene." Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and stared straight ahead.

"By the water?" Will asked as he sat down next to her.

"It sounds perfect, far enough away from everything." Elizabeth looked at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Will asked.

"Being so…" Elizabeth was trying to find the words. "…perfect." Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

Will picked up her hand and turned it and kissed her palm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She nestled her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. "What are we going to do Will?"

Will sighed himself. "I don't know."

(A/N) In the next chapter we have a change of scenery.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Sorry for the lack in updates, I've been so busy with school, its really not that funny. Anyway, I'll give you two chapters, so please enjoy them and give me some feedback…Review!

Chatham. A beautiful small town in Cape Cod, Cape Cod itself a gorgeous spec of land. It was Massachusetts's elbow connected by the Sagamore and Bourne bridge. Cape Cod was a tourist haven in the summer and a sleepy deserted place in the other three seasons. It was off season, so Will had no trouble finding a small cottage on the beach. It would give them both the peace they needed and being far enough away from Boston that they could have that bit of breathing room both of them wanted.

Elizabeth glanced out the window as miles and miles of beautiful beaches seemed to stream by them. Elizabeth then glanced at Will and sighed, he looked tired, and beaten.

Will slowly pulled up to a driveway. Elizabeth looked at the small cottage. It looked weathered and beaten by the sea, yet it was beautiful. The sea shelled driveway crunched as Will drove his explorer over it. "Do you need help with your bags?" Will asked.

"No. I can handle it." Elizabeth got out of the truck and pulled out her big duffle bag.

"I'm going to get the groceries in first…it's kind of late, so I'm going to start dinner." Will opened the front door and hustled in all the bags as Elizabeth put her clothes in the closet of her bedroom.

Elizabeth then did the same with Will's belonging's as she smelled the rich smells coming from the kitchen. Elizabeth felt her stomach grumble, so she quickly finished putting Will's clothes away and walked into the kitchen.

Elizabeth found it hard to look at Will in the eye since she had kissed him. She found herself fighting so much. She was slowly beginning to sort her feelings, and yet in some way she found herself afraid of Will. Not of him as a man, but of the intimacy they shared when they were close, she knew she shouldn't, Will wouldn't hurt her, but she was raped, the crippling fear was still there. Someone touching her in that way, even in a loving way still seemed dirty to her…so incredibly wrong. Elizabeth felt somehow that having feelings for Will were too sudden, she was victimized only five months ago…yet the attraction was there over a year ago when she first met him.

Elizabeth looked over at him. He wore a pair of worn jeans and a black buttoned down shirt that fit him right in all of the right places. When he turned to look at her he smiled, she loved that smile, it was warm and caring, it almost made all of the hurt go away.

"It's just about done." Will said as he stirred the pot.

"What is it?"

"A nice Portuguese soup. It has kale, spinach, chorizo, potatoes…full of all that good stuff." Will took down two bowls from the cabinet and set them down and filled them both up with the soup.

Will watched Elizabeth eat the soup with vigor. She was something he was completely marveled by, although she was weakened, she was also strengthened, determined. Will couldn't make up his mind on which one was the front.

"You're not hungry?" Elizabeth pushed her bowl back.

Will looked down and saw that he hadn't touched his soup. "Oh no."

"Well, I'm going for a walk." Elizabeth put her bowl in the sink. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." Will wasn't about to let her go anywhere alone.

Elizabeth walked out of the back porch with Will behind her. She linked her hand with his and intertwined their fingers as they walked down the shore. The wind kicked up a bit and the sand swirled at their feet. "My father used to bring me down here every summer." Elizabeth said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he would spend the entire summer with me."

"Where was your mom?"

"She died when I was a little girl, I remember her somewhat, anything I do remember I cherish." Elizabeth then looked at Will. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Your mom and dad, who were they?"

"My mom died when I was about nine…I was on my own basically bouncing around from foster home to foster home."

Elizabeth felt sad. "Where was your dad?"

"He walked out on my mom when I was little. I don't remember him either." Will gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Is it difficult for you?"

"I guess a boy growing up without his father, is just as bad as a girl to grow up without a mother."

"But I still have my father." Elizabeth stopped and looked at him. "It's not the same."

"No, it probably isn't." Will turned with Elizabeth to go back to the cottage. "But I did have a decent childhood…I'm not damaged property."

Elizabeth giggled. "I guess we are both considered damaged property."

"No, not you…" Will stopped himself.

"Perhaps you're right, but what else am I?"

"A beautiful and incredibly intelligent woman." Will turned her to face him.

"Who was raped."

"Who was a victim. Who clawed her way back…do you think that's all I think of you as?"

"No, right now when you look at me that way, I think your in love with me…but when I see you looking at evidence, you see me as a victim."

"What do you see in me?"

Elizabeth touched his cheek. "A man who thinks he may be no better than his father, but you are the best man I know. You are honorable and loving and you protect the ones you love…including me. Will you are the man I couldn't stand to live without…" Will reached for her. "But…" Elizabeth put her hand up. "I am damaged whether or not you realize it…I need to sort things out first." Elizabeth put her hands on his hips. "Can you accept that?"

"In a way, I guess I am going to have to." Will's eyes saddened in a way Elizabeth had never seen before. They turned silently and walked back into the cottage.

Together they cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up the rest of the cottage, enough had been spoken of that night. Elizabeth felt so incredibly frustrated, so annoyed that she couldn't take that final leap, into just fully trusting and believing in Will.

Elizabeth walked to her bedroom and started to run the shower. As the steam poured into the bathroom her mind slowly became foggy, tired, and at the same time restless. All she needed was sleep.

WEWEWWEWE

Apparently sleep wasn't coming for Elizabeth. She kept thinking about Will. 'He won't ever hurt me, he would never let anything happen to me ever again, that's what he told me…he loves me…'

Elizabeth got up from bed and walked to Will's bedroom and stopped at the door. Elizabeth was mustering up all the courage she could pull together. She slowly opened the door and saw Will in a deep sleep. Elizabeth sat down beside him. She reached out to touch his cheek when his hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Elizabeth!" Will whispered harshly. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth was at a loss for words. "Don't be mad."

"Are you kidding I could have killed you!" Will then saw the softness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips. "Nothing at all…"

Will's brows furrowed with slight confusion. "Elizabeth, I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for." Will said as she climbed into bed with him.

"You didn't push me. I needed to push myself to completely trust you." Elizabeth said as she got closer to Will. "I needed to break free…you're my freedom Will."

Will couldn't have been happier as she kissed him. She was free, she was different, and if that difference was him, then so be it.

He touched her delicate skin as if it were of a fine porcelain, to him, she was made of glass, breakable if he pushed to hard, too fast. Will pushed her on her back and kissed her deeply, dear God, he was so in love with this woman he couldn't contain the love he had for her.

Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes, and they were completely focused on her. "Will…"

Will stopped and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "What?"

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Tonight is Oscar time, and Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, with Johnny's voice…ahem…is up for best animated, and Keira Knightly, who I just saw on the TV looks gorgeous. I think Reese will win, but if Reese and Felicity Huffman scrounge up enough votes, they may cancel each other out, therefore Keira could sneak up. I saw Walk the Line, North Country, and Crash, in terms of the Oscar movies, and they are all wonderful, I kind of hope Crash wins, it is a stunning film. Okay enough of my Oscar rant, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It felt good to wake up with someone beside you, Will thought as he stretched. The morning light poured into their bedroom and woke them both slowly. "Good morning." Will kissed the top of her head as she placed her head on top of his bare chest.

"Yes, I would agree." Elizabeth smiled.

"Elizabeth today we are going to call Barbossa." Elizabeth stiffened against him.

"Don't ruin it Will."

"I'm not, but the sooner we can get this over with, the sooner we can move on." Will said. Elizabeth leaned on her hands and looked down at him. "Elizabeth this will eventually rip you to shreds and I can't let that happen to you."

"Will, just…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got out of bed and slipped a robe over her body.

"Just what?" Will got up and put on his boxers. "What were you going to say?"

"Never mind. I'm going to shower and then go for a jog."

"What were you going to say?" Will stopped her before she could leave.

"I wanted you to leave it alone…not once since being with you last night did I ever think about Barbossa, or what he did to me…" Elizabeth shook her head. "Now, I have to clear my mind."

"Let me go with you." Will said.

"No, you set up everything with Jack and Barbossa, you've done enough. I need to be alone." Elizabeth slammed the door as she left. Will felt a chill go through him, he felt closed out.

WEWWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth enjoyed her ritual jog. Since she was in college she would run every night, after winning a big case, she would go for an extra long jog, to clear her mind. After she was raped, Elizabeth was just plain too scared to go alone. Will would always go with her, and she found it rather amusing to have a challenge, however, she barely kept up with Will, although she wouldn't admit it to him.

She was jogging down the beach, sand kicking up behind her as the cold morning breeze whipped the sea spray into her face. Elizabeth loved every single minute of jogging, it cleared her mind and set it in focus. Today she was going to speak with Barbossa, and she wondered what she would say, what he would say, and finally coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't know until she got there.

Elizabeth's thoughts then turned to Will as she reached Chatham harbor. The harbor was presently closed due to the winter months, but in the summer it bustled with fishing vessels carrying lobsters, haddock, and Massachusetts State fish, Cod. Elizabeth realized that Will was going to stay by her side forever, and she realized that she would stay by his side, but what she wasn't sure of was whether or not she would survive Barbossa.

Elizabeth realized then and there that she was in love with Will, of course, she had said it last night, but she now realized she truly and deeply had meant it. She had fallen in love with him in that walk in the park a year ago, and she knew with all her heart that he felt the same exact way. Elizabeth stopped and caught her breath. She walked over to the docks and sat down, letting the sway of the waves rock her into a peaceful state of mind.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled the sea air. Lost in herself and the beautiful surroundings, Elizabeth didn't feel the extra sway on the dock due to an extra set of feet on them.

Elizabeth felt hands wrap around her and yank her up. Elizabeth kicked and screamed and pulled and tugged…she was stronger now. She eventually fell into the water, taking her attacker with her.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"I need Jack down here." Will said into the phone.

"I don't know where he is…I'm not his wife you know." Gibbs, Jack's associate muttered. "All I know is he said he'd be back in a few days."

"Tell him to call me when he gets back." Will hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He never thought in a million years that he would be working in conjunction with a criminal, but Will had gotten the clearance from the Governor, it was his investigation, therefore his call.

Will then looked outside the window. Elizabeth had been gone for a long time, and Will was getting worried, and realized he should have never let her go alone. She had become the most important thing in his life, his job, which once held that number one spot, now slipped, Elizabeth taking its' place.

"I'm an idiot." Will muttered as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the back door.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth fought with every breath in her…she was losing….

(A/N) I know aren't I evil, I will try an update Friday, and what do you all think of a sequel to this?


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Sorry guys! I will give you all a bunch of chapters I swear! I also started on a sequel to this…and oh my is it good…hehe

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth swam to the surface and gulped in air, as her attacker only fought her harder. Elizabeth looked at the face and realized she knew that she was in really deep trouble, her attacker, Bo Sun, was a well known contract killer, his profile was fresh in her mind after she looked through all the files they had on Barbossa, apparently Bo Sun was Barbossa's go to guy.

Elizabeth clawed at his face as he pulled her under the water. She grabbed and scratched at anything she could. Elizabeth felt herself give way as the cold water started to stiffen her joints, she needed air, he wouldn't let her breathe.

Elizabeth then felt a jolt as Bo Sun let her go. As Elizabeth swam for the surface and gasped for breath, she saw the water was a deep shade of pink, and the body of Bo Sun floating away from her.

Elizabeth screamed with fright and looked up at the dock. "Give me your hand." Elizabeth reached for a hand she didn't expect to see, Jack Sparrow.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth shook with cold. "Why?"

"Elizabeth, just stay quiet for a moment." Jack took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "How long have you been in the water?"

"A long time…"

"Okay…" Jack looked up to see Will running towards them.

"What happened?" Will asked as he ran to Elizabeth's side.

"Barbossa has decided to play a game…" Jack motioned to the floating corpse. "I was driving by when I saw them in the water."

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will looked at her, her lips were blue and she was shaking.

"I'm really cold." Elizabeth said. Will carefully lifted her in his arms. 

"Let's get out of here." Will said as he followed Jack to his car.

WEWEWEWEWE

"Just what on earth were you thinking? Barbossa is one sick individual! I mean like Charles Manson, Marilyn Manson…I can't think of any more Manson's!" Jack harped on Will immediately once he knew Elizabeth was sleeping soundly. "I thought you had some brains."

"I have brains…"

"Well you just did something incredibly stupid. What makes you think she'll talk to Barbossa? He obviously knows where she is…"

"No kidding." Will sat down. "She could have died."

"Yes she could have and it would have been all of your fault. Let's get over that…" Jack paused a few seconds before continuing. "Good, now that we are all squared on blame let's just think on how do we handle this. No evidence, and on my end it's empty. Barbossa is under the radar and I can't find him."

"None of my informants can find him either. This is bad, really, really bad."

"No kidding." Jack then sat down across from Will.

Elizabeth's cell phone then started to ring. Will reached over and picked it up from the table. "Hello?"

"Who's this?" Will froze, it was Hector Barbossa.

"You screwed up big time Barbossa…you sent an amateur to off her but he couldn't handle it."

"Really, such a shame. You're Detective Turner aren't you?" Barbossa laughed into the phone.

"Yes."

"Put Elizabeth on the phone now, I have business with her not you." Will looked up and saw Elizabeth in the doorway, looking worn and tired.

"I'm here Barbossa." Elizabeth said in a hoarse voice once she grabbed the phone from Will.

"My dear, you sound horrible."

"Well after my little work out with your killer, anyone would be."

"So when are you going to help my cause?"

"Never."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely. Find another attorney to terrorize, leave me alone."

"Elizabeth, you are weaker than I imagine. Here is the deal you will except from me. Your father's annual Governor's Ball is next week. I will be there, and so will you."

"I'm not going."

"Oh but you are. Every year you attend and dance with your father. You buy a beautiful ball gown and you are in the envy of every woman in the room, and on the minds of every man. You go because it raises money for a charity you hold dear to your heart, so I know you'll go. But here is an extra incentive…by any chance that you do not show up, I will make sure your father never sees another Ball in his life."

Elizabeth froze with fear as reality hit her. "Leave him alone."

"No, I think not. See you then my dear."

Elizabeth shut the phone and looked at Will. "It's a game to him, a game in which he decides whether I live or die. He wants me to become his lawyer…he wants me for some reason I can't understand…"

"Elizabeth you're good at what you do…" Jack said.

"Then why would he try and kill me?" Elizabeth then told Will and Jack about the telephone conversation. "I'm going."

"We could cancel the event Elizabeth." Will said.

"He would find another way to hurt my father." Elizabeth stood up and stared out the window. "I want it over with. Jack, I will get invites for you and any associate you have that can help us, and Will, I don't want my father to know, I don't want the police to know. They will add extra security and it will tip Barbossa off." Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "If he manages to grab me…just keep fighting…I won't let him get the best of me."

Will could barely believe what she was saying. She was setting up herself for a huge fall. "Elizabeth there are other ways…"

"No Will, no one else gets hurt…remember I'm already damaged." Elizabeth smiled faintly as she turned to Jack. "I need to know what your plan is before Thursday, the ball is Saturday night."

"I'm leaving now." Jack liked the plan and left with an extra zip in his step…he could get the bastard soon enough.

"Elizabeth this is suicide."

"No, it is a means to an end." Elizabeth sat down next to Will. "Will, I have to do this. Let me do this."


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth dear, I am so glad you have decided to come." Governor Swann said as he helped Elizabeth into the limo.

"Yes, I should get back to a routine, and mom's charity is important." Elizabeth said as she moved the mountains of mesh that filled her ball gown.

"Detective Turner is your date?"

"Yes." Elizabeth blushed slightly at her father's raised brow. "He is following in one of the security cars behind us."

"Well, he is a good man."

"He is." Elizabeth nodded and looked forward.

"Come on Elizabeth, be honest with your father…"

Elizabeth smiled and laughed. "I love him."

"Does Will know?"

"Yes he does, and he loves me back dad…he's so warm and caring…" Elizabeth's mind drifted. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Well I had always thought you'd be on the arm of a politician or lawyer…like James Norrington, but things change." He looked into her eyes. "You're so much like your mother, so headstrong. I am very proud of you Elizabeth…" Her father then flashed her a mischievous grin. "Are you considering that vacant seat in the Senate?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Always trying to get the good information…I guess I learned from the best though, because the both of us have a pretty good reputation for tearing apart a material witness."

"Oh, but your very good at avoiding the question…so?"

"No, I'm not interested." Elizabeth looked out the window. "When I have my family in order then I'll make a run of it."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

Elizabeth smiled and touched her father's hand and squeezed it. Tonight would be a very interesting night.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

Will was riding shotgun in the security car right behind the limo that carried Elizabeth. Captain Washburn, the pompous windbag was blowing off steam in the backseat.

"So why do you look so fancy and cleaned up?" Washburn bellowed.

"Because I was asked to come as a guest." Will said as he kept his eye on the limo.

"Taking advantage of the Governor's daughter? That's low, even for you Turner." Washburn said with a snort.

"You know what?" Will turned and looked back at him. "I don't care what you think. You've been harping on me since I transferred to your precinct, what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"I just don't like you Turner. And you're lucky the Governor is on your side, otherwise I'd have fired your ass a long time ago."

"Well, it shows pretty damned poorly on you since he doesn't trust you with his daughter? So if I were you I'd be careful about getting canned." Will then turned back in his seat and saw that they were pulling up at the Park Plaza Hotel. Without another word, Will got out of the car in just enough time to see the Governor get out of the limo.

"Well, I imagine calling you Detective would be rather rude." Governor Swann said when he saw Will.

"Maybe, Will would be fine sir."

"No sir nonsense. Tonight you are a guest and my daughters escort." Governor Swann then looked at his daughter. Will reached into the limo and look Elizabeth's hand and helped her out of the limo.

She wore an ice pink ball gown, that was so light, it was almost white. It was sleeveless and covered with a silver mesh pattern that looked like small flowers. Her hair was curled and waved with crystals placed throughout it. Will thought she was truly a vision, gorgeous, and all his.

"You look very handsome." Elizabeth said as she smoothed out the lapels of Will's tuxedo.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Will kissed her hand.

"Shall we?" Elizabeth hooked her arm in his as they walked into the lobby. The Governor ahead of them, taking care of the press.

WEWEWEWEWE

"I see Jack." Elizabeth said as she walked into the ballroom.

"He's here with a couple of his men. They are looking for Barbossa, and keeping an eye on you."

"I thought that was your job?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"It is." Will's smile faded. "If anything goes wrong, that's what Jack's here for."

"What do you mean go wrong?"

"If anything happens to me tonight, you trust Jack, and Jack alone. Do you understand?" Will asked as they stopped at the bar to get a few drinks.

"Will, you're scaring me." Elizabeth looked into his eyes.

"Elizabeth, it's my job to protect you…" Will silenced Elizabeth when she was about to speak with a wave of his hand. "I love you Elizabeth, and if anything were to happen to you because I was enjoying myself too much…just like what happened in Chatham…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Chatham wasn't your fault."

"No it was. If I had been paying attention, I wouldn't have let you gone alone. If I had gone with you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If I had asked you out the first time I met you, maybe just maybe you wouldn't have been raped, and then you wouldn't be in this mess…" Elizabeth gasped slightly.

"Is that what you think?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped away from the bar and towards the large dance floor.

"Elizabeth, it's what I feel."

"Will, the reason you or I didn't ask each other out all those months ago was because both of us were just starting our careers. We were colleagues and we wanted it to be professional. Will I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this…"

"Elizabeth I can't help it."

Elizabeth took his head in her hands. "Promise me?"

Will closed his eyes. "I promise."

"Good." Elizabeth then kissed his cheek. "Now, I want you to dance with me."

"Oh, I can't dance all that well."

"Then why did you come?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. "Come on." Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor, where several couples were already dancing the waltz.

"Elizabeth, I don't know the first thing about the waltz."

"Just hold my arms up, keep your head up and eyes on me and count one, two, three, four, and move your feet in a square and sweep around in circles." Elizabeth motioned towards a couple.

"I don't know…" Will watched the impossible happen…dancing.

"If you fall, I'll fall with you so you won't look completely ridiculous." Elizabeth laughed. Will took her challenge with robust and began to waltz.

"See, you haven't fallen flat on your face." Elizabeth said after a couple of times around the dance floor.

"I guess not." Will then glanced into her eyes…now was the time. "Elizabeth I have to ask you a question…"

"What is it?" Will stopped her in the middle of the dance floor. He then reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small box. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight. The whole roomed seemed to stop as Will asked her a very important question.

"Will you marry me?" Will's smile was catchy and Elizabeth had the same smile. "I know we haven't known each other all that long…but I love you and…" Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth.

"Yes." Will hooted and slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around the air. "You're happy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, very happy." Will kissed her deeply.

Elizabeth looked up and saw her father smiling behind them, clapping with the rest of the guests. "I'm happy for the both of you." Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth noticed the tears in her father's eyes. "Oh dad." Elizabeth hooked her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You won't be my little girl any longer…"

"I'll always be your little girl." Elizabeth whispered.

"Do you think you would still dance with your poor old dad?" Elizabeth smiled and winked to Will, who stepped back and let father and daughter have their moment.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I couldn't be happier Elizabeth." Governor Swann said as he danced with his daughter.

"He told you didn't he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Will asked me a few days ago."

"And you were testing me in the car?"

"Yes."

"You're horrible." Elizabeth said playfully.

"I know, but I'm your dad." They danced for the longest time. Governor Swann realized her was going to have to let go of his daughter to another man.

The music slowly stopped. "I think I'll let you enjoy the rest of the night with your fiancé…"

Elizabeth and her father turned to the sound of shouting. Will was running towards them, waving his hands.

Will tackled both Elizabeth and the Governor to the ground as a bullet rang out. Chaos erupted inside the ballroom as hundreds of people tried to run out of the room.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Will asked as he kept his body over her.

"I'm fine. Dad?" Elizabeth called over to him.

"I'm fine." The three slowly sat up.

"Will…" Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "Will, what's wrong?"

Will slowly slid back to the floor. Elizabeth went to his side. "Will, talk to me…" Elizabeth lifted her hand and saw the blood. "No…" Elizabeth felt the blood seep from his shoulder.

"Help!" Elizabeth shouted. She saw one of her father's body guards. "Call an ambulance Mark!" He already had out his phone.

"Elizabeth come with me." Her father extended his hand as he was being ushered out of the room.

"I can't…" Elizabeth saw her father understood. "Will, look at me."

"Elizabeth, it doesn't hurt that bad…"

"What were you thinking?" Elizabeth asked as she stayed close to him.

"Of you, in particular." Will laughed.

"You jerk." Elizabeth then glanced around the ball room. "Was it Barbossa?"

"I don't know, all I saw was a gun and I knew who it was for." Will then looked beyond her. "Elizabeth get out of here."

"What?" Elizabeth looked into his panic stricken eyes.

"Elizabeth get out of her now." Elizabeth turned to see Hector Barbossa.

"What a sight…" Barbossa smiled.

"Elizabeth move now!"

"No!" Elizabeth stayed by Will's side.

"How incredibly sweet…" Hector then looked beyond Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt an arm hook around her waist and cover her mouth with a cloth. Elizabeth slowly went limp in the man's arm.

"You son of a bitch! Leave her alone!" Will shouted. "Somebody help her!" No one heard Will above the crowds of people. Will then saw the EMT team arrive and run towards him. When Will looked back to Barbossa he was gone, so was Elizabeth.

WEWEWEWEWE

"Hurry up." Will grumbled as the EMT stitched up his wound. Luckily for Will, the bullet had entered his shoulder and exited, missing anything of importance.

"Hey Will!" Jack came trotting over.

"Did you find her?" Will asked as the EMT finished. "Thanks." Will nodded to the medic as he walked away with Jack.

"No. I have my guys at your place, hers, the airport, any of Barbossa's hang outs…I mean she's gone."

"We have to think." Will began to pace. "Barbossa has tried to kill her, set up a rape…has chased her down…it doesn't make sense that he would want her to work for him."

"No, maybe it isn't Barbossa who wants her."

"You mean Barbossa is doing this for someone?"

"It's possible."

"Then what would Barbossa gain? Who hates Elizabeth so much that he would send out Barbossa? Who could give Barbossa what he wants? What does Barbossa want?"

"What any man wants…" Jack said suddenly. "Freedom."

"Who could…" Will's eyes widened. "The District Attorney."

"Norrington?"

"Norrington could never formally charge Barbossa with anything…"

"But why does he hate her so much?" Jack asked.

"She's his biggest competition."

"Now the only question is where."

"The courthouse." Will started moving towards a cruiser, Jack behind him, and jumped in the driver seat and took off.

WEWEWEWE

Elizabeth felt her head pound as she slowly woke up. She felt the cold ground and realized as she opened her eyes that it was marble. Elizabeth slowly pushed her torso up from the floor and sat on her knees. As she looked around she felt sick…she was in a courtroom.

"Court is in session…" Elizabeth whirled around and gasped slightly. "Counselor I believe you are in contempt." Elizabeth couldn't believe the sight before her, James Norrington walking towards her, gun in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"James what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly came to her feet.

"Sometimes Elizabeth, the best way to beat your opponent is to break the rules a bit."

"We're colleagues James, this isn't a competition." Elizabeth was slowly back up as James came closer.

"You do amaze me Elizabeth, and I really hadn't wanted to take it this far…but you prove to be just as big of a challenge in life than in the courtroom."

"You did all of this?" Elizabeth asked horrified. "I respected you James, I trusted you."

"You used me as a punching bag."

"You smug disgusting bastard."

"Well, I tried to get you out anyway I could. Pushing you to a private firm, to Barbossa as his own lawyer…then you wouldn't budge. Then, well, I had to turn on the charm, perhaps marry you, get you pregnant, make you stay home. Then you rejected my advances, so I had to get violent Elizabeth."

"You raped me? You hoped that would stop me…" Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach.

"It didn't. Imagine my surprise when you ran right to Detective Turner and decided to fight back, then I had become a suspect. You surprised me every time, when I tried to scare you in the office, you still fought back." James then cornered her near the witness box. "Then I told Barbossa to kill you with any chance he got. In return, I would turn my back to his business dealings, and it worked for him, and to get rid of you would have been just as rewarding for me."

"James, you did this because I beat you? Because I won more cases?" Elizabeth was trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

"You beat me every time…every single damned time." James then leaned over and smelled her hair. "You still smell the same Elizabeth."

"You pig…" Elizabeth muttered as she leaned away. "Will is going to figure it out…you won't have time…he'll kill you."

"Well, then perhaps we should have another go? This time with you staring straight at my face…" James grabbed her hand and walked out of the courtroom with her, taking her to the elevators.

Elizabeth pulled and resisted the entire way, she couldn't be a victim again. "How are you going to explain my death?"

"I won't have to…" Elizabeth then saw Barbossa. Elizabeth felt even worse, the bile was rising in her throat.

Barbossa was going to kill her after James was done. James would deny everything and charges would never be filed. Elizabeth wasn't about to let him get away with a bloody thing.

Barbossa remained silent as James took her into his office. "Take your dress off."

"No." Elizabeth stepped away from him.

"Elizabeth, this could go a lot easier."

"James, you are nothing but a rapist…no better than the scum you can't send to jail!" Elizabeth shouted.

James face turned into a deep shade of red as he grabbed her and tore the dress away from her, leaving her in a strapless slip. James slammed her down on the desk and tried to yank up her slip, but stopped suddenly…

"There are a few things I've leaned too James." Elizabeth said as she held the gun she had strapped to her thigh to his belly. "I always win." Elizabeth fired the gun three times, James wretched back with blood squirting from his mouth as he flayed back and fell to the ground.

Elizabeth sat up quickly and locked the door to the office. Barbossa was pounding on the door as she quickly slipped out of the side door to the bathroom.

Elizabeth knew she was trapped. The only way out of the bathroom was through a small window, which she wasn't sure that had a ledge. Elizabeth opened the window to the bathroom and slipped out slowly…thank God there was a ledge.

She quickly went around the ledge to where she knew was her office and got inside. Elizabeth went into her closet and pulled out a white blouse she kept and slipped it on. She then reached for her phone.

WEWEWEWE

"Damnit!" Will slammed on the brakes as the traffic grew thick once again.

"Will relax…"

"I can't." Will rubbed his shoulder which throbbed with pain.

"Will, she learned some good stuff from you."

"Not enough." Will's cell phone then started ringing. "Hello?"

"Will, its Elizabeth…" She was whispering, Will cold barely hear her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm at the courthouse…and it was James…"

"Okay…where is James now?"

"Dead in his office, I think…I…I shot him."

Will was startled a bit. "Get out of there."

"Will, Barbossa is still here…" Elizabeth sounded terrified.

"Elizabeth, where are you inside the courthouse?"

"My office." Elizabeth said as she shuttered. "Will, please hurry." Will then jumped when he heard a loud banging on the phone.

"Elizabeth what was that?"

"Barbossa is banging on my door!" Elizabeth shouted. "Get the hell away from me! I swear to God if you come through that door I will shoot…" The phone went dead.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"James is dead, Barbossa is out for her." Will said as he flipped on the sirens and plowed through the traffic.

WEWEWEWE

Elizabeth realized she was out of options, she had to stay and stand her ground. Elizabeth checked the chamber and realized she had indeed enough ammo. Elizabeth felt sick and she felt tired. Elizabeth then saw bullets rip through her door. One bullet whizzed by Elizabeth's cheek, causing her to hiss with pain.

Elizabeth ducked down behind her desk and touched her cheek, blood coated her fingertips. "Elizabeth, I suggest you come out now."

"You have nothing to gain by killing me…do yourself a favor and leave…" Elizabeth stood up from behind her desk, ready to face him.

"Pure revenge. See Miss Swann you killed my meal ticket, for that, you die." Barbossa raised his gun. Elizabeth quickly pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger…only there was no fire…the gun was jammed.

Barbossa laughed out loud and aimed. Elizabeth closed her eyes and thought of Will, if she was going to die, she was going to die with a good thought. But she was so sad…she wanted to marry Will, have children with him, be as good of a wife and a mother as her own was.

Elizabeth held onto the thought and heard two shots. Elizabeth felt relief that she hadn't felt any pain. Elizabeth opened her eyes. Barbossa was falling to the ground, she wasn't dead, he was.

Elizabeth then saw the one person she never thought she would see again. Will barreled into the room. Elizabeth ran to him and hooked her arms around his neck and squeezed as Will wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. He slowly picked her up and placed her on top of her desk.

"I'm going to check and make sure there isn't any of Barbossa's goons around." Jack said, knowing the couple needed time alone.

Will stepped back and looked at her. "Elizabeth, are you hurt?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth touched her cheek. "I…"

"Did James…" Will looked at her in the eyes. Elizabeth knew what he was asking and shook her head no. Will felt so much relief that he got close to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"That's good." Elizabeth then looked up at him. "Will, take me home."

"Elizabeth, the police and EMT's are on the way…they should check you out."

"Nothing's wrong with me that home won't fix."


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) Last chapter for now…rating a bit higher for this one…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will took Elizabeth past all of the reporters and police wanting to question her. She wanted to go home, and that was it, she was going home.

Will helped her up the stairs to his apartment. "Just use whatever you need…I need to make a few calls."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and kissed him. "We almost died tonight Will…I don't want to be alone."

Elizabeth walked with him to the bathroom where she slowly began to undress him. Elizabeth stopped and looked at the stitching of his wound. She pressed her lips to it and kissed it.

Will touched her chin and tilted her head towards his and kissed her as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt.

Elizabeth leaned over and turned the shower on. They kissed and touched each other as the hot water poured over their bodies. Will felt electrified by her touch.

Will shut the water off and looked at her. Elizabeth took a towel and wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. Will followed her and took the towel from her. He never wanted her to hide herself from him, not ever. Will pushed her onto the bed and started to kiss her slowly, from her lips to her neck to her chest to her breasts, and he continued until she stopped him and brought his lips back to her mouth.

As they made love they whispered each other's names, both clenching one another. His movements were slow, as were hers, she caught his rhythm, and Elizabeth arched her back upward as Will took her by the small of her back and brought her closer to him.

Elizabeth realized as she fell back into the pillows that this was better than the first time. This time it was out of love….

Elizabeth crawled under the covers with Will, holding him tightly, she never wanted to let go of him.

WEWEWEWE

Elizabeth woke up slowly the next morning to find Will not next to her. She quickly slipped on his bathrobe and walked out to the living area. Elizabeth looked over to the kitchen and saw Will sitting at the kitchen table, slowly sipping a hot cup of coffee.

Elizabeth walked up behind him and kissed his neck. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Elizabeth asked as she poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"You needed your sleep." Will said with a smile.

"I guess. Did my father call?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I told him you were sleeping and that you were fine. He said call him when you got the chance." Will then eyed her. "You look very nice in my robe. Almost better in it than me."

"Thank you." Elizabeth then glanced around. "I need to head home for some clothes. Soon enough the BPD will be wanting some answers, and well, answering them in your robe wouldn't be very nice."

"Oh I'm sure some of the guys wouldn't mind." Will said with a smile. "How about I take some clothes with me?" Elizabeth looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "So I can stay over your place and have a change of clothes handy."

"I'm not sure there's enough closet space." Elizabeth said as she laughed. "I think a change of clothes would be a good idea."

"Just until everything gets settled. Then after everything is over we can decide who's apartment we keep…"

"I actually would like to leave mine." Elizabeth spoke up. "I…too many bad memories there."

"How about my place?" Will said as he leaned back in his chair. "Nice huh?"

"Not bad for a guy…" Elizabeth said nodding the décor.

"I've got some pretty good taste if I do say so myself." Will then looked at her. "Did I mention you look really good in my robe?"

"Yes you did." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Did I mention you'd look better without it?"

"No…I think you forgot to mention that." Will walked over to her chair and extended his hands to her. She took his hands and he hoisted her to her feet. Will kissed her softly on the lips as he started to untie the belt.

The phone then rang.

Will continued kissing Elizabeth. "Will, maybe we should get that…" Elizabeth said between his kisses.

"It can wait." Will said leading her to the bedroom.

"Will, what if it has something to do about the investigation?" Elizabeth put her hands on his chest to stop him. Will rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'll be back." Will got up from the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Elizabeth watched Will's expression change dramatically from happiness to pure anger, then devastation.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked as soon as Will hung up the phone.

"Elizabeth, James isn't dead."

"What?"

"They couldn't find his body in his office, and there is a trail of blood that leads to the back stairs…"

"I shot him three damned times!"

"I know…" Will grabbed her hands.

"No, Will, this has to stop…I can't take it anymore…" Elizabeth folded into herself and started to cry.

(A/N) Hehehehe…


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am getting better with these updates!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC

"Let's just go away." Will said as he took Elizabeth from the BPD.

"Where Will? I can't hide." Elizabeth looked exhausted and beaten after being interviewed for six hours.

"No, but we can get away for a while." Will helped her into the car and got in on the drivers side. "How about we get married?"

Elizabeth looked up suddenly. "What?"

"Why not? We love each other, and this is a way that we can get away from everything."

"Will, I don't want to get married when we are both stressed out…" Elizabeth glanced out the window. "What if you decide I'm not good enough?"

The question drove a stake through Will's heart. "Elizabeth, of course you good enough, more than enough. Elizabeth I love you, and for me your love is enough."

"Will, getting married would be a mistake now…our lives are too mixed up."

"What would it matter if we married now or a year from now?" Will asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Why are you getting mad? All I suggested was that we wait."

"I'm not mad."

"No, your not, you never are." Elizabeth said angrily. "You're never mad at me when you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop acting like I will fall apart if we argue!" Elizabeth looked out the window.

"Elizabeth, my life has been on hold for the past six months…" Will winced, bad choice of words.

"I'm sorry if I am such an inconvenience." Elizabeth turned to say. "Will, just so you know, my life has been on hold for six months, that you aren't the only one making sacrifices. Maybe this whole thing is wrong."

"What 'thing'?

"Us Will. Maybe we shouldn't get married at all." Elizabeth lowered her head and looked at her hands. "Your right…my father should have never asked you to take on the task of being my personal body guard. Your 'real' job is to protect the public, and I have been selfish. I am a hypocrite. I am keeping you from what Barbossa wanted me to do." Elizabeth then looked at Will. "Well, you're free to go now. Your job is done." Will was pulled up beside her apartment. "Good bye Will." Elizabeth got up, leaving her engagement ring on the seat.

Will watched her walk to her apartment building.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Son of a…" James grunted as the pain of being shot three times in the belly took its toll. Surprisingly, at least to James he was alive. "I'm going to get that little witch if it's the last damned thing I do."

James drove his car to a small local community hospital where he saw a young scrub wearing woman walking to her car. "I'm sorry, I was wondering if you could help me?" James asked out the window. "It will only be a moment."

"Sure." She smiled with a caring one…hook line and sinker.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Will dragged the rest of the day. As he drove home he felt lost, he felt completely empty. Elizabeth had completely pulled herself away from him and he didn't know what to make of it, didn't know how to cope.

He had spent the better part of six months getting to know Elizabeth, protecting her, falling in love with her. He threw open the door to his apartment and stared at the empty apartment. Just a few hours ago he was imagining waking up every single day with Elizabeth, having children with her…now those memories were faded…nearly gone.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Two months later

"Give me a call when you get those results." Will put down the phone. He was on another murder case, a murder of a health care worker. The young woman was shot to death and found in an alley off of Cambridge street. This case was just a few weeks old, and Will had no leads. The young woman was a radiology technician and just coming off a long shift, she was seen walking into the parking lot, and never seen again, until a city worker found her body.

Will rubbed his temples as he glanced up at the clock. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, almost quitting time. The door to the prescient opened and Elizabeth walked in. Will tried not to notice, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He missed her, since he hadn't spoken to her in two months, they both had moved on, her with her work, and his with his own.

She walked by him, catching a passing glance, and a slight nod of her head, of acknowledgement. She walked past him and sat in front of the desk behind him, where her chair was right behind his. "How are you Miss Swann?" Detective Dustin Starr asked.

"I'm doing well Detective. I am here looking for the police reports for the Franklin case, and I also want to set up a time to meet with you to discuss your testimony."

"Sure. I'm not busy tonight if your not. We could discuss it over dinner." Will rolled his eyes and nearly lunged over the desk and strangled Dustin.

"Detective Starr, let's keep this professional. I'm looking to get my client a fair deal, not a date." Will smiled, shot down.

"Sometime before the trial."

"I won't be around next week, how about the following Friday?"

"That's fine."

"Thank you Detective." Elizabeth stood up and shook Starr's hand and started walking out.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Will caught up to Elizabeth outside. She slowly turned around. "I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"Well, you were listening weren't you?"

"No, I mean yes…of course Elizabeth. Dustin Starr is the biggest pig on the force, he would ask a broom stick out to dinner if he could."

"I don't you need to watch me anymore."

"That doesn't mean I stop caring."

Elizabeth sighed as she moved her briefcase from one hand to another. "We agreed that we would move on that something like this wouldn't happen."

"I believe you decided what was happening Elizabeth not me. I had a different set of plans for us." Will looked her in the eye.

"Will, this is my last case."

"What?" Will asked.

"The Franklin case is my last. I've decided to quit my job at the Public Defender's office and put my time into my mother's charity." Elizabeth sighed and looked over her shoulder. "I'm taking a break next week, I am tired and the law isn't what it once was for me. James is still out there, they haven't found a body, and I believe they just aren't looking hard enough."

"Elizabeth we're looking. It isn't that…"

"Will, I know better than you that they found Barbossa's body and that was that. It would have been a big PR fiasco if they pointed the blame at James just like I told them. James got away with ripping my life to shreds because the law wasn't enough for anyone in this department." Elizabeth pointed to the prescient. "Now, they are harping on Jack? Why? He did nothing but help me out, help you, and he's getting the short end of the stick. Jack doesn't deserve the treatment he's getting, and neither should I."

"Elizabeth I'm not trying to argue with you, but it's not like we are…"

"Will, out of all the people here, I didn't think you would lie to me. You're just falling in line with the rest of them. My father can't even defend them, so much so that he has given up. And you know what Will, I have too."

"You love what you do…you get innocent people off of bull charges…Elizabeth…"

"Will, I have to go. I have a plane to catch."

"Where are you going?" Will kept up with her as she walked to her car.

"That's not your concern."

"What if we find James alive?"

"I'll be really very far away." Elizabeth got into her car.

"Elizabeth, please, just trust me."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "I do Will. I trust you more that I trust anyone else in the world, but I don't trust anyone else, and least of all myself, and that is the problem, my problem." She slammed the car door, started the Mercedes and took off.

WEWEWE

James slinked back into the shadows as he spotted Will follow Elizabeth out of the Police station. Now, if he just knew what they were arguing about, then, he would be able to find the best time to go after her. James knew she no longer lived at her apartment, and that she wasn't at Turner's apartment either.

James saw Will turn around in defeat and walk back into the station. James then ran to the curb and hailed a taxi. "Follow the Mercedes."

"Which one?" James saw three in the traffic ahead.

"The black one." James sat back and watched Elizabeth turn onto the Southeast expressway…a large smile spread over his face…this was going to be too easy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth slowed to a stop in front of a beautiful home in Chatham. Elizabeth sighed deeply as memories, beautiful memories, came rushing back to her. Memories of her mother and father and herself spending summers here when she was a child, and the especially vivid memories of her mother's last summer here, before her mother was diagnosed with cancer.

The next time she came here after her mother died was for the funeral. Elizabeth's father had bought the estate and had her mother buried on the property, and every summer since she stayed here, every holiday, her father and Elizabeth would come down here to be with her. Elizabeth grabbed her bag from the trunk of her car and got out and stared at the house. Elizabeth wondered why she didn't tell Will any of this, why she didn't tell him how incredibly painful it was to lose her mother at such a young age. Perhaps this house was still a sanctuary for her, something for her and her father to share, and right now she wasn't ready to share it with Will.

Elizabeth realized she was risking a lot to separate from Will, for the simple fact that he may not want anything to do with her after her rejecting him. Elizabeth knew she needed to sort out herself before she ever committed anything with Will. She knew she was too messed up, too hurt, too much in pain. She also knew she was in love with Will, and knew she wanted to spend eternity with him, but it was still indeed a matter of trust, she couldn't trust herself not to fall apart. She needed strength, and that's what she was here for. Her mother was the strongest person she ever knew, even until the day she died, she still was strong, and she was here on borrowed time, she needed some of her mother's strength before Elizabeth herself fell to pieces.

WEWEWEEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"I need to see the Governor." Will said as he arrived at the Executive offices at the State house.

"He's in a meeting at the moment, can this wait?" A long haired woman asked.

"Tell him this concerns his daughter."

"Oh, have a seat, I'll go get him now."

As Will waited he anxiously tapped is foot. There was something in Elizabeth's eyes that worried him, it looked as if she was at the end of the rope, rung out, falling to pieces, and he needed to be there when that happened, because if he wasn't she may never come back to him.

"Will, where's Elizabeth? Is she okay?" The Governor strode out of the office and walked right over to Will.

"That's why I'm here." Will then took the Governor by the arm and lead him away from the walls, in this office they truly had ears. "Do you know where Elizabeth is going?"

"She told me she needed a break."

"She told me that too, and I just need to know where. Governor Swann, there was a look in her eye I have never seen, she needs me there."

The Governor looked Will in the eye. "She told me she could take care of herself, that she just needed strength."

"Where would she get strength?" Will asked desperately.

"Her mother."

Will's brows furrowed in confusion. "How is that…"

"I have a summer home in Chatham. When her mother died, it was her request that I bury her in Chatham on the property. Elizabeth went to Chatham."

"Thank you Governor…" Will turned to leave, but the Governor stopped him.

"Will, she still loves you, she never stopped." He said as a quiver of emotion shook his voice.

"I know she does."

WEWEWEWE

Elizabeth walked to her old bedroom and changed from her Ann Taylor suit to a comfortable pair of Seven's and a plain white t shirt. She then stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs, then out onto the backyard, which was the Atlantic ocean. Her mother's grave was up on the side of the house, which was built up so the ocean would not disturb her mother's grave.

Elizabeth let her toes dig into the sand, then into the spring time grass. She walked to her mother's grave and sat down. She needed solace, and her mother would give it to her. She listened to the waves pounding behind her and listened…just listened.

WEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth was worn by the time she went back into the house. She was tired and wind beaten, and completely alone. She walked into the foyer and stared at herself in the mirror….anger poured through her. She was so mad at herself, so mad at everything that had happened. Elizabeth clenched her fists and slammed the palms of her hands into the mirror and watched it smash into pieces. She pulled her arms back and stared at the blood that trickled down her hands. She slowly sunk down to her knees and cried. She hugged her arms around herself and hunched over as if she had been sucker punched. She was tired, but, she was better, and she was right. She needed Will, and she needed him now.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

Will was well over the speed limit when he raced into Chatham. Elizabeth was in his mind, and he needed to get to her.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I will post the remaining chapter and give you an epilogue…as well as a sneak peak into the sequel…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

As Will parked his explorer behind Elizabeth's car, a fear ripped through him. The house was quiet, no lights, no sounds, nothing. Will got out of his truck and walked to the front door and pushed open the door.

The house was dark, but Will could see the shattered mirror on the floor, then the blood. "Elizabeth?"

Nothing, not a single sound. "Elizabeth, where are you?" Will started walking though the house, growing frantic with each minute he couldn't find her. 'Come on Elizabeth, I know you're here, come on baby, just call my name…' Will's mind raced.

Will walked out to the backyard and sighed with relief. She was sitting by her mother's grave. "Elizabeth…" He touched her shoulder and she turned. Her face was pale, her hands and shirt were dirtied with blood.

"Will, I couldn't tell you…I couldn't…" Elizabeth said as tears streamed down her face.

"I know." Will knelt down next to her and hugged her. "You had to do this, I understand it wasn't something I could give you."

"I've taken so much."

"No, not from me. I still have so much more to give to you." Will tipped her chin up to tilt her face up towards his.

"Will, I'm so tired."

"I know…" Will looked toward the grave. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"My mother always knew what I needed."

"Good. I want to get those cuts cleaned up." Elizabeth looked down at her hands.

"Oh, I smashed a mirror." Elizabeth leaned on Will as he helped her into the house.

"I know, not the smartest thing."

"No, I guess not." Will helped her into the kitchen and sat her on top of a counter.

"Let me see your hands." Elizabeth extended her hands and showed Will her wounds. "Elizabeth, some of these are deep…you need a hospital."

"No, they'll think I'm mental and lock me up." Elizabeth looked at Will.

"Elizabeth, you could bleed to death if these don't clot." Will picked up her hands.

"Just wrap them up…I'm fine." Will looked at her.

"No your not, you've lost a lot of blood…your very pale…I don't like it."

"Will, please."

Will sighed. "Fine. Where is the first aide kit?"

"In the drawer next to the refrigerator." Elizabeth watched him walk over to the drawer and pull out the white box.

"I don't want to hear any whining." Will said as he took out the antiseptic.

"Not a peep." Elizabeth said.

"If these don't heal in enough time, I'm going to drag you to the hospital, I don't care." Will said as he cleaned her wounds. "Elizabeth you scared me today."

"How?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"I saw in your eyes how scared you were today. I knew something was wrong, and if it was something you couldn't tell me, well, then I knew it was bad. When I pulled up to the house, and saw your car, and saw that there wasn't any lights on…all I wanted was for you to call my name." Will then started wrapping her hands. "All I wanted was for you to need me, call my name so I could make everything better. I can make everything better Elizabeth, I can make it all go away." Will said as he finished wrapping her hands.

"Not this Will. I needed to fix it, fix me." Elizabeth then touched his cheek. "I feel sick all the time, because of what James did to me, and I know, I know, James is still alive, because I feel it. I feel his presence, and I know him better than I know anyone…he is going to try and finish me off…I know it."

"Not with me here." Will said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, not with you here." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For telling you I didn't want to marry you. I never wanted you to think that I stopped loving you, and never did stop, I still love you Will." Elizabeth brushed his hair back with her hand. "I love you and if you're with me, I am strong, and all the nightmares and all of the pain are gone."

"Is that what your mother told you?" Will asked as he touched her cheek.

"She told me that she couldn't be my strength anymore that my strength was with you." Elizabeth said.

"So I guess I get mom's approval?" Will smiled.

"I guess."

"How do you speak to her?" Will asked.

"I listen to her." Elizabeth smiled again. "If I sit there and just be really quiet, she talks to me. I know it sounds silly, and childish…"

"No, it sounds perfectly reasonable. You could have told me this, about how important your mother was to you, how you still listen to her even after her death, I would have understood."

"I thought that much. Then everything exploded and I didn't have time, then I felt myself slipping. After I got out of your car that day, I slowly started falling apart, and unraveling. I wanted to call you so badly, but I knew I had to pull myself together all on my own, and if I did it with you I wouldn't have gotten better. My mother inspires me to this day. Now, it's you that inspires me." Elizabeth smiled and kissed his lips.

"I guess that goes for the both of us." Will said as he returned her kiss.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

James couldn't ask for a better scenario. Just when he thought he could get Elizabeth all to himself, play a little game…Detective Turner walked right in. James mouth watered at the possibilities, both would play his game, and both would lose. James enjoyed himself a good game, after all, he was the DA in Massachusetts for so long, he became accustomed to the 'game', the political one of course.

James would make sure Elizabeth would suffer, and Turner would be the one to watch. James rubbed his belly self-consciously, his belly still ached now and then from the bullets the witch drove into him. She was going to die a horrible death, a slow painful one, one to match his aching belly.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"I'm fine Dad." Elizabeth said into the phone as she climbed into bed. "Yes, Will is here with me." Elizabeth smiled into the phone. "Yes…" Tears welled in her eyes. "Mom talked to me…oh Dad, she's still here…you should visit…"

Will watched Elizabeth cradle the phone on the crook of her neck. As tough as Will thought she was, she was a very sensitive soul, one that would fight if provoked, or needed. If you touched her, she was glass, if she was angry she was steel. That's the big illusion of Elizabeth Swann, public defender, she was human, she was very mush indeed a woman, yet, she was different than most. She could switch on to lawyer mode, hard, no nonsense trial attorney, with a very big ego…then, just as easily, turn into the soft loving woman that was before him now, talking to her father, letting him know that she was okay, and that her mother had 'talked' to her, and that she had 'listened'. Will guessed that's what drew him toward Elizabeth in the first place, the mystery, the allure, yet, Elizabeth didn't know she was alluring, she thought she was damaged or crazy.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone and looked at Will. "He wants me home tomorrow, he's worried about me." Elizabeth said as she nestled into Will's arms.

"He loves you."

"Yes, he does." Elizabeth kissed Will. "I think this is home."

"What?"

"Here, in this house." Elizabeth sat up. "To raise a family."

Will smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Sounds great." Elizabeth looked down at him. "I could run my mother's charity full time, while taking on a few cases down here."

"I could get a job at the sheriff's office down here…"

"It's not for you." Elizabeth saw the dim in his eye. "You like cracking the big case, murder, death, and mayhem. You can't beat that."

"A wife and a couple of kids will. Elizabeth, this is what I want." He pulled her back down to him and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth woke to a sound of crackling. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the dark bedroom. A thin layer of smoke filled the room. "Will?" Elizabeth shock Will from a deep sleep. 

"What's wrong?" Will woke up with a startled expression.

"There's a fire." Elizabeth began to get out of bed and grab a robe.

"No time." Will grabbed his leather jacket, which carried his shield, holster, and car keys, and took Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth walked behind Will as they made their way down the stairs. Elizabeth realized there was no fire…just smoke.

Will stopped in the foyer and picked up the phone that was on the table besides the door. "No tone." Will slammed down the receiver.

"Where is the closest neighbor?" Will said as he climbed into his truck with Elizabeth.

"Not far." Elizabeth took Will's jacket and put it on. "A half a mile or so?"

Will turned the ignition, but the truck didn't turn over. "This isn't happening."

"My keys are in my car." Elizabeth said as they got out into the chilly night air.

Will got into her car and turned the ignition as the Mercedes purred as it started. Will backed out of the driveway and pulled onto the main road that ran along the water.

"Why is there smoke and no fire?" Elizabeth said aloud.

"I don't know." Will said. Will came to a stop at an intersection, after looking both ways he pulled out.

A pair of headlights shined in the driver's side window. "Will…" Elizabeth whispered before the beat up pick up plowed through them, flipping the Mercedes over down the sandy slope and onto the beach.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth moaned as she opened her eyes. She was still inside the car, however everything was upside down. She brought her hand to her head and brushed off the glass that had shattered all over her. She turned to the driver's side and saw Will wasn't there.

Fear erupted through her as she climbed her way out of the car. "Will!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw his body lying in the sand a few feet away.

"Will, please talk to me…" Elizabeth looked over his body and saw his leg was pretty smashed up, but his pulse was strong. "Will, please open your eyes…" Nothing, Elizabeth didn't get a response.

"Somebody help!" Elizabeth screamed with fright.

Up towards the dunes, she saw a figure some toward her slowly. Elizabeth took off Will's jacket and placed it over him to keep him warm. "Help!" Elizabeth started waving her hands around. Slowly the figure came closer…it was James Norrington.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Where?" Jack said as the nearly heart stopping news was relayed to him. "But that's where…" Jack stopped himself, he needed to think clearly. Elizabeth had told him she was going away for a few days down the Cape, and Jack knew that Will had followed…but this news...

"Gibbs, pull the car around. Get some of our guys together." Jack said as he grabbed his gun from the top drawer of his desk.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"James Norrington has been spotted."

"Where?"

"I had someone tailing Elizabeth since she went back to work, and Will wasn't watching her. My guy saw James following her to the Cape, Will is there too…"

"Jack, I've never seen you so wound up."

"Yeah, well, Elizabeth helped me out and saved my skin more than once, and Will is trying to keep the BPD off my back." Jack said. Jack was acquiring all of the territory Barbossa lost when he died, therefore he was a big target in the BPD.

"Well, its nice to see your not all concrete and wire."

"No, I'm as cuddly as a kitten." Jack smirked as he and Gibbs made their way to the garage.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Think fast and get James away from Will. Will couldn't defend himself, his leg looked broken, and she herself was no better. Her shoulder ached terribly, and she thought perhaps it was dislocated.

"He dead?" James asked with a smirk.

Elizabeth looked down at Will. "Yes…" Elizabeth let tears fall down the sides of her face. "You killed him."

"I honestly didn't mean to…well just yet. I wanted you to suffer, and Will to enjoy the show. Now…" James raised his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth. "I'm just going to have to settle for making your death as slow and as painful as possible." James then moved to the side. "Get up."

Elizabeth slowly got to her feet and stared at James. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Turn around and start walking. Let's go visit your mom."


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth watched as her home came closer into view. "What are you going to do James? Shoot me on my mother's grave? Will's gone, nothing matters anymore…" Elizabeth said tearfully. Elizabeth knew the grounds better than he did, if she could somehow get the upper advantage…

"No, I plan on inflicting more pain on you…"

"Oh, you mean how I put three bullets in your gut?" Elizabeth said smugly. "Did that hurt? I believe you were too busy bubbling around to tell me…" James smacked her hard across her face sending her flying to the ground, right on her mother's grave.

"I know how much you mom means to you Elizabeth…your father told me so."

"Was that supposed to hurt James?" Elizabeth said wiping the blood from her mouth. "Because it didn't."

"No, but this will…" James put his gun in his waistband behind his back and pulled out a long serrated knife. "I'm going to cut you from head to toe, very, very slowly."

"Isn't that a bit too messy?" Elizabeth said as she sat up defiant. "You stupid pompous windbag, do you think you can get away with this?"

"Oh yes…I can." Elizabeth took her chance and kicked James in the shins. James grunted and bent over to stop the pain. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and ran into the house.

"Elizabeth!" James screeched as he bounded into the house. "Elizabeth you can't hide in here!"

Elizabeth hid silently in the living room, behind the piano, a fireplace poker in hand. She watched him walk past her. Elizabeth slowly slipped out of the corner and silently made her way into the kitchen, where James had just gone in.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" James toyed. "Come on counselor, hiding is a bit beneath you…"

"James…" Elizabeth muttered. He turned and she swung the poker and hit his temple. James grunted and fell to the ground.

"Bitch!" James grabbed her ankle, which sent her toppling to the floor. He pulled at her nightgown, bringing her closer. "That is that last time you bitch…" James blubbered as anger and rage took control of him, he raised the knife.

Elizabeth tried to kick and fight, but his legs pinned her arms down. The next thing Elizabeth felt was a burning pain in her side. James had plunged the knife a little below her ribs. Elizabeth fought the urge to vomit as he raised the knife again.

She knew if she didn't move the second plunge would kill her. As his arms went up to start the charge, Elizabeth brought her knees together and kicked up with them as hard as she could. Elizabeth made contact with James's lower back. He lost his balance and went flying over Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got to her feet and scrambled out of the house. Elizabeth stopped outside and saw a flash of lightning. She touched the knife wound and saw the blood running down her leg, she was losing a lot of blood, and a lot of time.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Pull over…there." Jack saw the Mercedes on the beach. Jack rushed out with his crew and surveyed the damage. Banged up Benz, but no bodies…just a trail of blood…that lead to the house.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth felt the world spin as she made her way to her mother's grave…she needed that strength one more time, Will wasn't here, she needed her mother's help, dear God she needed to listen.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

James slowly approached Elizabeth. She wasn't listening to him, no, she was praying. How incredibly cute…James thought as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the ground.

"No one can help you now Elizabeth…"

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Elizabeth saw James, and looked into his eyes. She had to keep fighting. Elizabeth got to her feet and grabbed the wrist that carried the knife and began fighting with James. He was just so much stronger than her…she couldn't seem to hold a grip on him. The knife slashed across her arm…she fell to her knees in pain, as reality began to darken upon her. James raised his foot and kicked her to the ground.

"You really tried Elizabeth…" James said panting. "Your incredibly strong, but not enough."

Elizabeth tasted the metal taste of blood pooling in her mouth…she was smart enough to know that was a sign of internal bleeding, or a damaged organ…

This was the end, she was too weak to fight, she was too tired to care. Rain started to pelt down over her body, her mind wanted to give in, her body as well. That was until she saw the Calvary behind James.

Bullets ripped through James as his body shook violently. Blood squirted from his mouth as he toppled to the ground dead.

"Elizabeth!" She heard Jack's voice. "Elizabeth, look at me!"

Elizabeth saw Jack above her. "Will?" She whispered.

"He's here…we found him on the property…he was right behind James…" Jack looked her over and applied pressure to her wound.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Will being helped over to her. "He killed James?" Elizabeth asked as her world started to darken.

"Yes, he fired the first shot…we finished the rest." Jack then called over to his crew. "Call an ambulance!"

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he finally plopped down next to her.

"Will…" Elizabeth lifted her hand to touch him. "I didn't think you'd make it in time…" She coughed with a smile. "I had to get James away from you…I told him you were dead…"

"Good, it worked." Will then looked at her. "Elizabeth, keep fighting…" Elizabeth noticed that he glanced at her wound. Elizabeth coughed and she saw the blood spatter on Will's sleeve…

Before Elizabeth could say anything she blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N) In this chapter we get a little visit from Elizabeth's mom… (italics…well, Elizabeth is technically dead)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"_Clear!"_

"_There is too much noise…" Elizabeth muttered as she looked around a white room. "What is he clearing?"_

_  
"The nurses and doctors that are trying to save your life." Elizabeth whirled around and stared at a ghost._

"_Holy…"_

"_No swearing Elizabeth, especially here." Elizabeth's mother smiled._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes sweetie."_

_  
"Oh God, am I dead?"_

"_In the technical sense, sure." Elizabeth's mother walked towards her and touched Elizabeth's shoulder. "Do you remember what Will asked you to do?"_

_  
Elizabeth closed her eyes in thought. "To fight."_

"_Good, you need to do that."_

"Why? How?"

_  
"If you don't you'll stay here, with me…" Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "If you listen closely, you'll know how to fight."_

"_Listen?"_

"Yes baby, just like when you need me."

_Elizabeth listened, and slowly a whisper of a voice she heard. "Oh please God, let her live, fight Elizabeth, I don't know what I'd do without her…"_

"That's Will!" Elizabeth looked at her mother. 

_  
"Yes it is. He loves you Elizabeth, more than you know. You'll be very happy together, you'll have a family…only if you fight."_

"_Isn't there a plan for me?"_

_  
"No, there is always free will."_

"_Mom, I want Will." Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes._

"_Then go get him." Elizabeth looked at her mother. "Elizabeth, you've fought a lot in your life, now its time to stop fighting, and just love Will. He loves you very much, more than I could have ever hoped for. Remember Elizabeth, if you listen I'll be here, always."_

_  
"I love you mom, I love you so much." Elizabeth touched her mother's arm._

_  
"I love you too baby." Elizabeth felt her energy change._

"Clear! Alright we got a beat!" Elizabeth heard all that was around her. Nurses and doctors flittering around her, touching her. "Let's get her to the OR, STAT!"

WEWEWEWEWEWE

Will sat with his leg wrapped up in the OR waiting room, Jack sat beside him. "What's taking so long?" Will asked with a huff of air.

"Don't know." Jack said as he got up and stretched.

"Why hasn't anyone come down and said anything to me?"

"Listen, they shouldn't have let you down here to begin with, you know your leg is banged up?"

"Yes I know. It isn't broken, so what's the big deal?"

"Don't be a nuisance. Otherwise I'll have that pretty nurse string you up."

Will rolled his eyes. "That's Jack, you're a real pal."

"I know I am." Jack plopped back down in his chair. "Now, what are you planning on doing with my favorite attorney when she gets out of here?"

"I want to marry her."

"Yeah, and?"

"Whatever she wants."

"What if what she wants, isn't what she wants? What if she's only doing certain things for you?"

"You mean her quitting being an attorney?"

"Yeah, she's good at it, and she likes it."

"I'm not making her do anything that she doesn't want to do."

"I know that."

"Then what the hell are you saying Jack? You're speaking in damn riddles."

"Testy are we? Well, you'll find out what I'm talking about…"

"Mister Turner?" A young doctor in scrubs came up to the bickering pair.

"Yes? How is Elizabeth? Is she alright?"

"Yes, Elizabeth pulled through just fine. We lost her a couple of times, but we were able to repair most of the damage done to her organs, and we stopped the bleeding. She was pretty tough." The doctor still noticed Will's worried look. "She'll be fine."

Will sighed. "When can I see her?"

"She's in recovery right now. In an hour or so, would be your best bet." Will sighed again, she was going to be fine. 

"Thank you." Will relaxed into the chair.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Will looked at Elizabeth. She had IV lines coming out of her arm, and a nasal cannula to help her breath. She looked so pale, so fragile, and he wished he could take all the pain she was feeling away. "Stop staring…its rude." He heard her whisper.

"You're just so beautiful." Will smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I look like a washed up attorney."

"Oh yeah, one who didn't do her job too well…" Will smiled and gripped her hand. "Elizabeth, I love you so much."

"I love you too…we were so close to losing one another…" Elizabeth said in a hoarse voice.

"Elizabeth, I want you to marry me, and I don't want any excuses."

"Okay, no arguments from me." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I need to brush up on my negotiating skills."

"Just go to sleep…I'll be right here." Will kissed the top of her forehead, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Will watched her fall asleep. He wished he could watch her for the rest of his life.


	22. Epilogue

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! PREVIEW TO THE SEQUEL, CALLED, SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST WILL BE UP SOMETIME SOON I HOPE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Epilogue

"Jack, listen to me, don't say a word, I'm on the way." Elizabeth said into the phone.

"Yeah, hurry up." Jack hung up. Elizabeth rushed into her bedroom and into the closet.

"Will!" Elizabeth called out.

Will walked into the bedroom and stared at her. "What on earth are you doing?" Elizabeth turned quickly, she was only wearing a bra and panties, trying to wrestle a suit out of her closet. "I mean the view is especially nice, but where is the need to rush?" Will watched her body move, and watched the scar that almost took her from him move along the side of her torso. "Did I buy you those?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Will, then down at her black laced bra and panties. "No, I bought them." She then caught the amused look on his face. "Will, I really need your help."

"What do you need?" Will asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Jack just called me. The BPD have a search warrant to look into his warehouse, he told me that he doesn't have anything in there, and I want to know why the BPD is so interested. If Jack could just keep his nose out of trouble for just a little while I could enjoy a weekend alone with my husband." Elizabeth said as she buttoned up her red button up blouse. "He's going to have to get the fact that I can't go running to his aide…"

"Well, for the next couple of months I am sure." Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his hand on her barely there belly.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth got on her toes and kissed Will's lips very softly. "But I am really, really, really pushing time here." Elizabeth grabbed a black skirt and stepped into it. "Zip me up." Will zipped up the skirt and clasped the top of it as Elizabeth shrugged on a jacket and stepped into a pair of stilettos.

Will smiled at her. She was feisty, gorgeous, hell bent, and well, all his. "Want me to go with you?" Will asked as he handed her the keys.

"No. I'll be back in a few hours, no longer, if I run into a problem I'll call." Elizabeth quickly kissed him on the lips before she made her way down the stairs.

Will followed her outside and watched her get into her car. Was he worried about all the stress she was under? Yes, especially since her only exclusive client was Jack Sparrow, since she had taken over her mothers' charity, making a nationwide charity, nearly two years ago. She was four months pregnant, but, Elizabeth was happy and that was enough for him.

Will watched her throw her briefcase into the back seat and open the car door and look up to him. A smile spread across her face and she walked over to him. "I love you." Elizabeth kissed him sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I promise when I get back we'll spend all our time together." Elizabeth stepped back from the renovated Chatham home. "I'll be all yours." Elizabeth teased as she slipped her hand away from his and drove off.

Will smiled and waved good bye as she drove away, she was his own, and nothing, nor no one could take that away from him.

**Here is your preview!**

"_Hannah…" Will cradled the small bundle in his arms. "Elizabeth what's wrong with her?" _

_  
"You killed her Will…" Elizabeth then faded into the darkness. "I can't forgive you…" A slight wind then picked up the pink blanket from Will's arms and swept it away leaving nothing._

Will woke with a start, sweat poured down his body as he leaned up in bed. He glanced over and saw Elizabeth wasn't in bed with him, which racked his nerves. Will tossed the light sheet over him and walked down the hall and opened a door.

Elizabeth was rocking back and forth in the white rocker that he bought for her when Hannah was born six months ago. "Something wrong?" Will asked as he settle down next to Elizabeth.

"No, just her nighttime feeding." Elizabeth smiled. "Are you okay? You look pale…are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Will looked at his daughter. She was sucking on the bottle that Elizabeth held for her. She was the smallest thing he had ever seen, with blondish hair and bright blue eyes, she was also the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to head back to bed…" Will kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and well as Hannah's and walked out of the nursery.

Elizabeth sighed deeply as she glanced at her daughter. "Oh sweetie, what are we going to do about your daddy?" Elizabeth felt a fear grow in her stomach, Will was hiding something from her, something dark and painful, and he wasn't telling her a thing.

This one will be good, I mean it's got the makings of a masterpiece!


End file.
